Assassin or Future Darklord?
by The First-Born
Summary: Harry's brother in mistaken as the BWL. Neglected by his parents, he runs away and is never seen again. Now at 16, he is a Death Hand, an assassain for the Dark Lord who also accepts him as his son. With strange powers and dark intentions he'll raise hell
1. Chapter 1: Assassin that's me

Dark Assassin or Dark Lord?

_Chapter 1: Assassin ... that's me_

-I Own Nothing-  
_----------_XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"  
----------XXX----------_

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem  
----------X----------

"STOP HIM!"

People stopped and turned as the voices of three aurors yelled out over the crowd. Curious bystanders stood on their tiptoes, wanting to see what was going on.

"MOVE" snarled a voice in the crowd, before the owner shoved a group of shoppers aside with impressive straight.

His entire body was hidden under a black cloak, face enshrouded under the shadows of his hood.

Masterfully weaving in and out between people, everyone watched in amazement as he flipped over what looked like a first year Hogwarts student holding a large stack of school supplies with a cauldron filled with glass bottles at the top. Their amazement quickly turned to horror as the cauldron was kicked and sent flying back towards the three wearing standard blue auror robes.

The metal caldron slammed into the first mans head, instantly sending him to the ground with bottles of potion ingredients shattering all around his body. The other two, a man with brown hair and a woman with spiky pink hair stopped and turned to help him before the rapidly mixing liquids reacted in a violent way.

"Tonks I'll help Donald and call for back up, you keep on going, don't let him get away" The man said in a hurry before loud screams caused them both to turn.

The hood hiding the man's face had fallen, revealing a dull black mask that sent many older witches and wizards into panic. It was similar to the white masks Death Eaters wear but was smoother unlike the jagged ones of a Death Eater.

----------XXX----------

_Excessum Manus, roughly translated to Death Hand in latin. Unlike the the Dark lords inner circle, who led open attacks, a Death Hand was a highly trained assassin that worked alone and were said to be the personal bodyguards of the Dark lord himself. Back during the first war, many important light figures were terrified to sleep, afraid that one of the Death Hands were watching and that they would never wake up again._

----------XXX----------

Breaking from her thoughts, Tonks drew her wand and sent a stunner toward the man who was now standing in a rapidly clearing street.

Seeing the stunner flying at him, the man spun on his heel and ripped his cloak off before slinging it at the spell. It was made of cheap cloth spelled to block many spells so it wasn't a loss.

Without anything to hide his looks, the hiding shoppers and aurors were able to get a good look at him. Like his mask, everything he wore was black, even his messy hair. Black pants, black short-sleeve shirt, black boots, black vest, belt with matching pouches, gloves and what looked like a black school bag on his back. The only things that weren't black was the dull silver daggers on his waist and a muggle pistol at his hip.

As the man spun around again and shot down the street, Tonks quickly gave chase. Turning down an alley, she slowed to a stop as it was a dead end.

"Darn-"

*Click*

*Shink*

She stopped and froze as a cold silver blade poked at her neck while the barrel of a muggle pistol jammed into her back.

"Hello miss," Came the cold yet childish voice from behind her.

She gulped, having heard stories of just how powerful the ones who donned black masks could be.

----------XXX----------

Trained in almost all potentially deadly arts, a Death Hand was a aurors worst nightmare. While there were few actually capable of being Death Hands, those who were, was trained until they either completed their training or died trying. The proof of just how effective their training really was is hung in the form of a memorial plaque in the ministry, titled 'In loving memory of our Minister,' who was publicly assassinated during a speech before Fuge took his place.

Most were trained in at least dueling and occlumency to the point of near mastery but it wasn't rare to find one who used swords or in some cases guns.

----------XXX----------

"TONKS!"

The man whirled around, using the girl as a human shield as her partner slid to a stop holding a wand at them.

"Let her go," he ordered threateningly.

The knife pushed harder against her neck and Tonks could feel the man pulling her body against his before the knife was removed and replaced with his hand around her neck.

"I don't think your in a position to demand anything" replied the assassin, who chuckled and caressed her cheek, making her flinch and the man growl.

The auror growled and took a step forward, "Don't you touch her, you bastard" he snarled.

The Death Hand hummed before a humorless chuckle escaped his lips, "Really?" he asked, running his hand down the front of her shirt, brushing against her breasts, "Or what?"

Tonks knew what the weapon jammed into her back could do, especially after what she saw him do with it before. Whimpering again as he molested her, Tonks felt hot tears stream from her eyes. She wasn't a pro, she had only been a auror of a few years and had spent most of it at a desk.

The assassin chuckled again before his hand slipped lower and hooked under her shirt, traveling up and roughly groping her through her bra, exposing her flat stomach to the air. He could see the fury in the mans eyes and laughed as the girl sobbed in his grasp, making her partner even madder.

"You mother-" started the man before his eyes went wide, it was like everything slowed down as the killer pushed Tonks to the ground in front of him, exposing his weapon to the world, a muggle 9mm and fired, hitting him in the neck.

As the auror dropped to the ground holding his neck and gargling, the assassin holstered his weapon and glanced at the sobbing girl who screamed and scurried to her partner.

"ALEX!" she called reaching his shaking body and holding him in her arms. The entry wound on his neck bleeding onto her arms was already turning black.

Turning to the assassin, Tonks glared at the mask looking at the only unique thing she could, his cruel glowing green eyes. "Why?" she snarled.

Another cruel laugh echoed around the alley, "Why not?" he answered before going rigid and letting out a deep painful bout of coughing, "Fuck... not now" he groaned before stumbling back and running towards the wall, spring-broading from wall to wall before disappearing from sight.

----------XXX----------

Stumbling, the assassin slowed to a stop and fell to one knee, hunched over and coughing hard. With shaking hands, he took the mask off and dropped it beside him revealing a blood spatter around the mouth area.

Pulling what looked like a metal cigarette case from his pocket, the assassin opened it and pulled a glass vial filled with a blue liquid out before pulling the stopper off.

With one last cough, he spat out a mix of spit and blood onto the rooftop then pressed the vial to his lips, throwing his head back, and drinking the entire thing. Shuttering as the potion quickly did its job, the man looked up, his green eyes searching around for any bystanders.

Sure that he was alone, the boy ran his hand threw his unruly raven hair before fingering a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

He was Harry Potter, the unknown and unloved runaway 16 year-old brother to 15 year-old Eric Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived'.

Leaning back, Harry plopped down on his ass and sighed, For five years, ever since he was 11, he had suffered from a rare and deadly disease that could be traced back to ancient times called Tardus-Poena-Letum. It effected a persons magical core and while the disease strengthened it to amazing levels, it caused them moderate pain every few days if left unchecked. Some cases, much like his own, was so severe that every time the pain hit, he was rocked by antagonizing pain and spat up large amounts of blood.

The blue potion he took kept him from passing out from the pain and suppressed the disease, forcing it into a dormant state. It was curable, but it would take many spells and rituals of the lightest nature from powerful light wizard, and he would rather be in pain than ask some prick like Dumbledore for help.

His thoughts were cut short as the telltale signs of apparition reached him just as a robed figure appeared beside him, only to have the glowing tip of his wand aimed at them.

"Aww, I can never catch ickle Harry off guard" came the obviously female baby voice.

Harry glanced at the woman with a raised eye, "Ickle?" he questioned with a offended tone, "I remember you saying something else not to long ago... Trixy"

The woman growled childishly before stomping her foot, "Don't call me that, " she wined, poking her lip out in a pout.

Harry grunted and spat once again, "Of course Bella-Trixy" he said with a grin before turning serious. "You need something,"

With a small edge to her voice, Bellatrix removed her hood and sent a small glare at him before cross him her arms, sticking her nose in the air, "I don't need anything from you" she said, missing his smirk.

"Really... so you screaming,'give it to me, give it to me, I need it, Merlin Harry I want it,' last week was a lie? If so I don't think that I can bering myself to ever sleep with you again" he said much to her horror.

In a flash, she was beside him, holding onto his arm pleading for him to change his mind. Harry twitched and sighed before pulling his arm away, telling her that he would think about it. If people were to see them, the doctors from the insane asylum and police would be there quicker than he could draw his pistol and kill them... and that was quick.

Bellatrix whined before catching sight of his mask and the blood dripping from the mouth piece, "It bothering you again" she asked with all signs of previous insanity gone.

"Yeah..." he murmured pushing himself up.

Reaching out, Bellatrix helped him up, "Harry, the dark lord needs you back at the manor" she told him softly as he hooked his arm around the back of her neck, feeling tired after his recent fit.

Harry nodded, glade that she was the one to come and get him. Any other person would have sniped at him while he was in his slightly weakened state. "Let's go... I've done what I needed to."

Bellatrix reached into her pocket and pulled a short length of rope from its depths before asking, "Why were you here anyway?" while holding the rope to him.

Grabbing the rope, Harry smirked before pulling a small black box with a long antenna and a trigger. "Oh just dropping off a present to a friend" he told her before pressing the trigger, making a small red light flash. 'I love this job'

----------XXX----------

Meanwhile in Knockturn...

Bums and thieves raided the small pawn shop hoping to find anything of value. Most of the place was in ruins, broken glass everywhere, blood on the wall, broken chairs. The shelves on the wall were covered in dark objects that many were fighting over. But on the floor was a small shoe box.

"It's mine" snarled a dirty looking man, snatching the box away from a equally dirty child. Kicking the boy when he tried to reach it, the man grinned and set it down on the counter before opening it.

Inside was a bunch of crumbled brown paper which was quickly thrown to the side revealing three wide metal pipes covered in wire and tape connecting to a plastic box.

Turning the strange pipes over, the man snarled before hitting it against the table making it beep once until...

----------XXX----------

**BOOOOOOOOM**

Buildings rumbled and windows shattered as the loud shock wave shook both Knockturn and Diagon alley.

Auror teams were already on the way when the explosion happened and where thrown to the ground by the shock wave. After getting up and using a charm to stop the ringing in their ears, they rushed to the scene only to gawk at the carnage. The whole shop was in flames, outside there were a few body parts along with three whole bodies riddled with metal shrapnel. It was horrible, one of the younger ones pasted out while another threw up. But worst of all, burned into the brick wall... was the dark mark.

----------XXX----------

"Harry, you think we got enough time to stop by your room?" Bellatrix asked innocently while they walked down the halls of Malfoy manor.

Hearing her request, Harry twitched, instantly knowing what she meant. Had it been any other day he would have agreed and took her to his room before locking the door and placing a couple silencing charms around the room, and for good reason.

Deciding to play with her, Harry ignored her hopeful look and crossed his arms, "Have you forgotten? I'm mad at you and besides you remember what happened the last time, we had a 'quick' session before having to meet someone, it turned into an hour long one and both your sister and nephew came looking for us. You remember right? Your sister was so mad that she cussed you, me, Draco( Who was still in shock), the magical paintings of Malfoys ancestors, and three different house elf's out" He told her in a flat voice. "I'd rather stick my dick in a blinder than listen to her mouth... who would have thought that she had a mouth like that on her" he finished flashing a quick grin and wink to one of said paintings.

Bellatrix at least had the decency to look embarrassed at the memory, she had promised to meet Nassica for a shopping trip with her son Draco (Under a glamour), but Harry returned from a mission covered in blood. Thinking that he looked so hot and sexy, Bellatrix kidnapped him and took him to her room where she tried to forcibly mount him, keyword being 'tried'. Harry overpowered her and turned the tables. One hour later, the door swung open and her blonde sister walked in yelling about their shopping trip only to stop at the sight of her sister being pounded from behind and fingered up the bum. It didn't help when Draco walked in behind her and fainted from shock.

"Your mean," Bella pouted, sniffing sadly.

Harry snorted before pinching her rear, making her jump before slapping his arm with a mock glare. "Your right, " Harry started, " In fact, I'm so mean that I think I'll take a magical abstinence pledge."

Bellatrix froze and looked at him like he said he wanted to rip his dick of and throw it in the tall grass to never be seen again. "Your joking... right?"

"..." He was silent before they both laughed, "Yeah right," they chorused.

The thought of him reframing from sex was hilarious. While only a few of the Death Eaters knew what he looked like or what his name was, his reputation as a womanizing horn dog with amazing self control was widespread. While Bellatrix didn't like it, she could only blame herself for the situation.

Two and a half years ago, Harry had wormed his way into Bellatrix's bed and kept her 'warm' while her husband was locked up in Azkaban. At first they got together only once every two or three nights to screw each other (Mostly Bellatrix) into unconscious but after two months, it quickly turned into a nightly ritual. Another month later, he had the woman on her knees in the bathroom sucking him off or riding him like no tomorrow.

Bellatrix had told him multiple times that the only reason she did this with him was that she was a vary 'active' woman and had her needs, making him understand that she didn't have any major attachment or feelings for him and that when her husband returned, they would never speak of the meetings again and act like they didn't know each other. He was vary understanding and said that it didn't bother him in the slightest. Then six months after they first started having sex, her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange was busted out of prison, ending their nightly meetings.

True to his word, Harry wasn't even fazed and was seen the vary next night leading Rose Vladimir, the daughter of Voldemort's head vampire, Gabriel Vladimir, away to the forest around the manor and returning with her rubbing herself all over him just before the sun rose.

Bellatrix however, found that Rodolphus' time in Azkaban had turned him into a monster. He abused her, using the Cruciatus curse on her for disobeying him then raping her under the Imperius curse. She tried to get Harry to help her but every time she saw him, he acted like he didn't even know her or passed by with some other girl holding onto his arm.

Then one night Rodolphus got drunk and invited three of his friends to join him before using a portkey to take all five of them to a spot normally used to torture muggles or mudbloods. Harry just happened to be returning from a job and heard her cries of pain before going to investigate, thinking that some young Death Eater had kidnapped a person without permission. When he arrived the sight he saw surprised him, Rodolphus had Bellatrix striped of most of her clothing and screaming in pain from a crucio.

Bellatrix didn't remember much, only that the pain suddenly stopped and pleas for mercy started before more screaming followed by explosions. When she came too, Harry was carrying her into his room where he laid her on his bed and used a spell to put her in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Over the next two years, Bella slowly fell for him and realized what a huge mistake she had made when telling him that she would never feel for him.

She was brought out of her thoughts as they reached the door to Voldemorts meeting room but were stopped by a small house elf.

"Excuse Tippy sir and miss, Master wanted Tippy to tells you a message," it squeaked.

Harry looked down at the small elf and motioned for him to continue.

"Master is in a meeting with the innie and outer circle, Master wishes for you to join him in the meeting and to show all the morons how 'it' was done."

Harry chuckled inwardly, understanding the hidden messages of 'Save me from these idiots and enlighten them to the fact that there was more than one way to torture someone.' It was rare for dear old Volde to have some entertainment during meetings, even rarer for him to get bored watching the victim squirm under the crucio. For him to ask Harry to be the torturer, their prisoner must be tough.

Unlike the death eaters who only used wizarding methods, Harry used muggle and magical and while muggle methods weren't used due to pureblood belief that they were above it, both Harry and Voldemort enjoyed it.

'Hold up' harry questioned himself. Voldemort only asked him to torture people in the dungeon, so for him to ask him to do so in a meeting in front of a bunch of idiots, Voldemort must be ready to reveal to the lower death eaters and by proxy, the world that he still had a sadistic death hand in his ranks.

----------XXX----------

Harry pushed the door open and walked in to the room filled with white masked figures, bellatrix right behind him.

"Ah my loyal assassin, I've been expecting you" same the snakelike voice of his friend, mentor, and lord.

Bellatrix bowed to the man and rose soon after while Harry pushed through the group surrounding Voldemort. "My Lord," he said nodding his head and taking his place in the shadows beside Voldemorts throne while Bellatrix blended into the crowd.

Quite whispers filled the room, most of the lower death eaters were wondering who this person was to be able to disrespect their dark lord by not bowing then sand beside him like his equal. The inner circle also muttered but since they already knew of him, they were wondering why he was even here. Harry hardly ever came to meetings in the first place, something big must've happened.

_"Was the message sent?" _Hissed Voldemort in parsletongue making many of the ones who heard it shiver.

_"Yes,"_ was the reply from the shadows, shocking everyone,

Voldemort nodded and peered into the silent crowd, "My loyal followers, it seems that some of or ranks see fit to betray us." he sneered while the more loyal ones followed his lead. "The owner of our knockturn safe house has been selling information to the Aurors. He has been taken care of but it makes me wonder. How many more traitors are there?"

Harry smirked to himself as many of the people shuddered at the dark lords tone. A couple of them were nervously looking back and forth. The dark grin on his face didn't help either.

"As many of you know, we normally torture fools who oppose us every few meetings for the fun of it, But tonight we have captured the Auror in charge of protecting the traitors," he said making many of them cheer as another pair of inner circle death eaters dragged a stunned man to the middle of the floor, right in front of his chair.

A thick chain appeared in front of him and attached to the mans wrists like they had a life of their own before hoisting him up in the air so that his feet were an inch off the ground, Lucius Malfoy smirked and went to draw his wand only to stop as his dark mark flared in pain.

"No," spoke Voldemort, bringing all the attention back to him, "I would hope that you were smart enough to know that aurors like him were trained to withstand the crucio, it's precisely the reason he was chosen to hold such information." Voldemort motioned to Harry, "He will get us the information that we need and let this serve as a warning too, any traitors will end up in a similar state."

Harry shrugged off his robes and cracked his knuckles before stepping up to the stunned man and drawing his wand to wake him up.

The man groaned before opening his eyes only to see a fist slam into his face and spin him around. His head rolled around on his shoulders and a pained whine escaped him until the breath was knocked out of him by a knee to the gut.

"Bastard... what are you... stupid? Your supposed to ask... a question first" he spoke in a shaky voice.

Harry looked at the man before smirking, "Ok then, you wanted a question so here it is, how long do you think you have until I get bored and start breaking your bones"

The man looked shaken, but before he could utter a word, Harry shattered his collar bone with a quick jab. "Not vary long I promise you. So to save some time and energy why don't you just tell use who the traitors are so I can go and relax.

At the silence, Harry hummed broke his other collar bone, "I assure you Mr. Ogden, that you've caught me at a vary bad time and will slice every appendage off of your body then force you to re-grow them with a rather interesting potion that I know, luckily for you I don't have the time or patience to make said potion right now. So, I'll just have to use an alternative" he spoke turning the useless bomb remote from his pocket into a rather short yet sharp machete.

Ogden's eyes widened at the sight of the blade but his hatred of death eaters refused to allow him to give in. He flinched and the blade swung at him and the sound of ripping fabric echoed around the meeting chamber.

Harry hummed again, "I see that you've seen your fair share of battles. judging from your scars... Hello what's this." He mussed seeing a golden locket and snatching it off of the mans neck. Harry opened it and gave a small whistle, "That's a fine looking wife and daughter you got there, I think me and a few of our boys will have to meet them, Your wife is fine as hell and while she is young, your daughter will be more than enough to keep some people busy"

"You bastard, you tough one hair on their heads and i'll-" Ogden froze and looked down to see the mans dagger sticking from his side.

Harry sneered "You'll do what Bob? Hang from that chain and glare? Let me explain something, I am not a death eater, I' m a heartless killer. While I frown upon rape I am not above using it against my enemies, taking your wife and allowing her to be passed around like some back alley whore while you watch doesn't bother me in the slightest. Your little girl however... well I would actually feel bad for her, she would be taken to the slavers and be 'trained'. I've seen it before, killed quite a few of the sick bastards too. Well they would take you little girl and depending on her looks and how lucky she is, would either be used as a toy at some brothel or sold as a personal servant/sex slave."

Harry chuckled at the terror in his eyes, "How does that sound? Huh? Imagine, your darling little girl being taught how to pleasure a man or being used by a large group." he asked walking up to the dangling man and snatching the blade from his side, ignoring the scream.

"It wouldn't be too hard to find out where you live and by proxy, your family. So just tell me what I want and your family will be spared, continue to hold out and well... you get the idea" Harry continued tossing his knife up into the air and catching it, again and again.

All the death eaters, both the inner and outer circles watched in amazement as the strong willed Aurors will broke and started pleading for his and his families safety. In what started as a muggle beat down, they were awed at how their lords assassin had manipulated his victim into giving it all up by threatening to use the methods that all aurors were trained to know about such as rape and slavery.

One person in the back was waiting to escape as quick as possible. It was Severus Snape, he had to report this to Dumbledore and quick, even if it meant that he had to go to that dreadful place they used as the order headquarters and see Potter and the rest of those dunderheads.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and spoke to Harry in a hiss, _"Well done Harry, you've improved, only five attacks and nearly no magic. But I think it's time to reveal that other small detail, should I use your code name of Crow"_

Harry nodded to his question, _"This should be interesting, I wonder how those light fools will react when their spy reports it to them."_

Voldemort nodded, "Well done Crow, you've made me proud... Son"

"Thank you Father"

----------XXX----------

"Dumbledore, you need to hear this!" called Snape nearly tripping over himself while exiting the floo.

Many heads snapped over to the panting potions master, shocked at the normally quite mans urgent tone.

Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table gestured for him to come in, "What is it Severus?" he asked in a grand fatherly tone

"Yeah, what happened? Voldemort try to molest you?" Snipped Sirius, getting snickers from his best friends and a disapproving glance from Potters wife.

Snape didn't even glance at them and was about to drop the preverbal bomb until Dumbledore interrupted, "We were just discussing what happened to Ms. Tonks earlier today by who we believe to be a new Death Hand, do you know about him?"

"That's what I'm trying to say" Snape snarled, hating to be interrupted, "The dark lord called a meeting of all his Inner and Outer circle members and has found out that some death eaters are traitors. He captured Bob Ogden and now knows who most of them are"

Everyone gasped, then he droped 'Da bomb'.

"That's not all, the death hand who broke Ogden, he's called Crow and... he's Voldemort's son"


	2. Chapter 2: My Darkness

Dark Assassin or Dark Lord?

_Chapter 2: My Darkness _

-I Own Nothing-

----------XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

AN: Voldemort can change from his pale snakelike form (Lord Voldemort) to his human form (Tom Riddle) he isn't a Metamorph, he just found a ritual for it.

----------XXX----------

The order sat in shocked silence, the sudden shock of their arch enemy actually having an heir was... horrifying. Wasn't one Voldemort bad enough?

"Severus... are you sure?" Molly Weasley asked with wide eyes.

"Yea Snivellus, how can you be sure that it isn't just some scare tactic" questioned James Potter, inwardly hoping that it was. Not noticing Lily's unapproving glance at the name.

Snape didn't even twitch at the name, "Well Potter, the fact that he just walked right in and pushed through the ranks before standing beside the dark lord. Not even bowing to him or being punished for disrupting the meeting, really doesn't help prove that he isn't in fact the dark heir. Now that I think about it, most of the inner circle didn't seem that surprised"

The order started muttering to each other while Dumbledore started planning. "Tell us what you know about him, will you Severus?" He questioned.

Severus once again became the center of attention while he thought about what little he did know, "He's... different from what you'd expect, most death eaters wouldn't mess with muggle stuff but he openly showed that he used their methods. Ogden was beaten right from the beginning, didn't even ask him a real question until both of his collar bones were broken."

Many gasped at that, but Dumbledore slowly nodded with a confused look on his face, "Can you tell us what he looked like or how old he was?"

"He wore all black clothing, mask and all. Had a few knives, a couple strange potions pouches on his belt, and a muggle gun. From his voice, I can tell that he is young, maybe around the age of a fifth or sixth year student"

Molly gasped aloud, "That young! Oh the poor dear, he must have never had a normal childhood. They must've broke the poor boys mind"

Alastor Moody grumbled to himself, 'Crow' he thought to himself before in donned on him, "Crow..." he said aloud making them all look at him.

"Something you'd like to share my friend?" Kingsley asked.

"Kingsley, you remember two years ago that a group of death eaters and Rodolphus Lestrange were found all over a clearing in a forest." Moody asked.

"Yes I do, Rodolphus was blown apart from the inside out along with three others, one of which survived long enough to... No way" He realized looking back to Moody with wide eyes.

Sirius... well everyone leaned in to hear, but Sirius rudely asked, "Well?"

"The surviving one kept begging for mercy from someone named 'Crow' and that he'll never rape a woman again before dying" Moody stated, "I was thinking that they were both the same person."

"A death eater killing another death eater for raping someone?" Lily spoke up surprised.

Snape was confused, "If that's true then... somethings not right, At the meeting, Crow found the guys locket with a picture of his family in it and threatened to take his wife and let the death eaters have her then sell his daughter into slavery" he said to everyone.

"Well that was two years apart, people can change." the resident werewolf exclaimed. thinking about Peter.

"Or, he was lying" Dumbledore interjected, "I think that the 'Dark Heir' may not be as dark as he seems to be. Maybe Molly is right and he's just a confused child who doesn't know any better"

"Or maybe he's so warped that he enjoys messing with peoples heads" Moody grumbled.

"Maybe, but at the same time he protected a woman from being raped, if he did that then that proves that he could be redeemed." Dumbledore replied.

"Redeemed?" Moody scoffed, "He used Tonks as a human shield then killed her teammate...

----------XXX----------

The next morning...

Harry, aka Crow sighed as he plopped down next to Voldemort at the table in Malfoy manor. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt under a light, black hooded robe with his mask magically stuck to his right arm.

Voldemort grunted at him in greeting, seeing as both were rarely morning people, and slid the newspaper to him.

Harry returned the greeting and picked up the paper before humming at the article outlining his recent attack and how Fudge insisted that Voldemort or 'You know who', still hadn't returned.

"Not too bright is he" Harry mussed, pushing the paper away and taking a apple from the fruit bowl on the table before taking a bite out of it.

Voldemort snorted while summoning the paper back to him, "About as bright as one of the younger Malfoy's friends" he mutter just loud enough to be heard. "But at the same time, people listen to the fool."

"A fool leading fools" Harry said, getting a nod from his 'Father'

The two ate in silence for awhile before Voldemort broke it by asking, "So what's your take on last nights meeting?"

Harry thought for a second, "The spy's more than likely told Dumbles and his order about me and the old goat suckers probably planning on a way to convert me to seeing the light." he answered getting a small laugh from the dark lord.

"It'd probably be a good idea to let yourself be caught so you can find out who the spy is. Ogden only knew of the ministry spies, not the orders." Voldemort said.

"Maybe, and if I were to trade a few... less useful locations and death eaters, I might be able to get rid of this damn sickness, but some of the locations would have to be good, I don't want to owe the prick any debt of any kind." Harry said getting a nod from Volde.

----------XXX----------

Tonks sobbed to herself as she laid on her bed, the covers were over her head and all the lights in her flat were off. The memory of that guy touching her was burned into her mind, the hopeless look Alex gave her as he bled and choked to death on his own blood in her arms while she couldn't do anything. The only comfort was that it was a relatively quick death, the round that lodged in his neck was covered in strong poison, charmed to release as it hit the target.

Worst of all was the fact that she could only bring herself to tell them about being used as a human shield, not about being molested. She told them about being caught from behind, being used to lure Alex closer, then about how she asked him 'why' and his response of 'Why not'.

After that, Kingsley Shacklebolt, her new captain gave her some time off and let her skip the next order meeting, saying that he would report to them about what happened.

Ever since then, all she had done was take a long shower/bath, which consisted of her kneeling under the water sobbing, then crawling in the bed with only a pair of panties and trying to sleep

Her sleep was plagued with nightmares, each ending in the same way, she...

----------XXX----------

"Hell no," Harry stated looking directly into Voldemort's red eyes, "That would make me and by association, you look weak"

Voldemort grumbled but none the less agreed, his idea was to let the outer circle know about some mission where 'Crow' would be working alone and when the order arrived, he would let himself be caught.

"Hey the Quidditch World Cup is coming up again right?" Harry asked making Voldemort nod. "Well I heard that Lucius was planning a raid to try and get back on your good side"

"Really." Growled Voldemort, furious that Malfoy was going behind his back. "And how did you find out?" he questioned, even madder that no one told him.

"These walls have many ears and many eyes but speak from a single mouth, one that respects only me father, so please don't feel that I'm disrespecting you." Harry said softly watching as Voldemort's rage slowly deflated. "Father, if it makes you feel any better I can tell you that the reason you aren't told is because of how scary you can be"

Voldemort grunted again and took a sip of his tea, which appeared thanks to one of the cook elves. "Tell me Harry, should I be mad?" he asked.

This was a normal thing for Voldemort to ask. With all the rituals and being resurrected once, he kind of developed a short fuse which could ignite over the smallest thing. Harry's advise on how to handle some situations often helped and saved many lives even if said people or creature didn't know it.

Harry shrugged, "Only a little, he just wants your approval like many other death eaters. He's loyal and devoted, I mean... just look were in his dinning room right now having breakfast cooked by his house elves." he replied

"Anyway, at the next meeting call tell him not to go along with his plan because I'll be there enjoying the matches and that he'd regret disrupting my free time." Harry explained

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "I thought you disliked Quidditch?"

Harry grinned, "Who said I'll be watching the matches?" He asked with a devious look in his eyes.

Voldemort rolled his eyes, he regretted ever having that young 18 year old nanny watch over Harry when he was nine. Sure she was a cute dark witch but damn it, she turned him into a womanizer by the age of ten and a half... after she took his virginity at ten... at TEN.

Harry caught that look and knew what he was thinking. "You perv, I was talking about running some high stakes illegal betting.

With a blank look and a shake of his head, Voldemort went back to his paper and sniffed then sniffed again. "Harry... "

"Yes?"

He sniffed real loud and folded his paper, "What's that smell?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he took a small sniff, "Ah... would you believe me if I told you that it was my shampoo."

"The day they make shampoo that smells like fire whisky from my 100 year old collection is the day I let you have it. What possessed you to drink from my PRICELESS COLLECTION" he yelled

Harry laughed nervously "Ah... I was high"

"WHY YOU LITTLE" Voldemort jumped from his seat, totally forgetting about his wand or the fact that he had magic and tackled Harry, gripping his throat and shaking him back and forth while Harry gagged and choked, failing his limbs around.

15 minutes and a slow healing charm later...

Harry winced from his seat on the floor as he poked at the slowly fading red mark around his neck, "Drama queen." he muttered.

"I told you to keep out of my liquor cabinet" Voldemort replied with his arms crossed, wand in hand.

He snorted, "Liquor cabinet, he says" Harry muttered to himself "You took Malfoy's elves and made them dig out a second basement for your fire whisky, wine, and other bottles of alcoholic drinks, if that's a cabinet to you then i'd love to see your bank vault."

"I bet you would mister drug dealer." snipped the dark lord.

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Please, I didn't see you complain when I brought in a couple thousand pounds every few nights when we were running low on funds."

"Your right, I didn't complain. You did when you ended up getting shot in the ass by the vary same weapon you carry now." Voldemort said with a slowly forming grin as Harry grimaced.

"Don't remind me, I still have the scar... But hey I got my revenge, a steady cash flow, and a 9mm beretta out of the ordeal. All's well that ends well" He said with a shrug and pushing himself off the ground.

"I guess so..." Voldemort admitted, "At least your not pestering me for money every few days like before"

"Yea, now I pester you for the fun of it... or at least when I can't mess with Draco and his two goons... come to think about it, doesn't Draco, Vincent, and Gregory resemble their parents. You know how Malfoy always has them both at his side when in a meeting."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow before sitting back down, "Yes I do find that strange, though, not as strange as you knowing them by their first name."

"So what, I take the time to know the names of my target... ah I mean associates" Harry answered with a smile fit for a snake.

"Sounds like your planning something?"

Harry popped the bones in his neck, "I'm always planning something, rather it's business or pure entertainment is up to fate"

Voldemort cracked a snakelike grin of his own, "I'm rubbing off on you," he said as his 'son' started to leave the room, adjusting his mask on the way.

"I was wondering why I felt like curling up under a heat lamp for a few hours"

----------XXX----------

Harry snickered to himself as he made his way down the halls of Malfoy manor. He could imagine the look of pure annoyment that his joke had caused his father. Even though he could change into his younger form, the powers that all the rituals granted him would only work in that one form.

However, his amusement was cut short as the door he just past swung open and a pair of arms wrapped around him, dragging him in just as the door slammed shut engulfing the room in shadows.

"Good morning Bella" Harry said calmly ignoring the whine from behind him.

Bellatrix gave a childish whine, "Maybe for you, but I went to bed and woke up this morning all cold, alone, and hungry"

"Well use a warming charm and go to the dinning room like I did." He told her, feeling her hands rub against his chest and stomach.

Bellatrix hummed, "It seems like so much work, besides... I have you right here" She said sliding her hand down under his waistband and grabbing his cock. (For the prudes who don't like that word here are your alternatives: Member, Penis, Dinky, Weenie, Wanker, Peepee... I could go on with the funny/childish names, but it would take too much of my time.)

'Is it possible to fuck so much that it ruins your desire forever?' he asked with a sigh just before 'going stiff'. He shrugged to himself, 'theirs only one way to find out'.

----------XXX----------

Dumbledore fancied himself a wise man, it's probably the only true thing about the damn Chupacabra, (Goat Sucker) but then again their are no foolish old men just as there are no young wise men.

The thought of Voldemort having a son was, for lack of better word, shocking to him. Voldemort was the type of person to see having a child as a weakness, what could've changed that?

He didn't think too hard about it as the thought of getting such a child under his control made him giddy. If he were to make the child see that his own father was a monster and planned on killing him, he would instantly look to him for protection. But there was a problem, how to get to him without having any of his important pawns get killed.

----------XXX----------

Harry groaned lowly as Bellatrix 's head bobbed up and down on his member, twirling her tongue around the shaft and humming softly with her eyes closed. Her arms wrapped around his thighs, hands on his ass, squeezing lightly while he rubbed her head with his hand.

The guest room they were in was dim and bare, save for a sheet less bed and a empty dresser. The walls were a faded white and the floors were made of dull hardwood.

Harry winced as Bella squeezed his sack a little too hard and leaned against the dresser as he felt the pressure build. His pants were around his ankles while his boxers stayed at his knees, his mask was once again stuck to his shoulder.

Bellatrix just kept sucking the man she loved. She didn't care how degrading it was for her to be on her knees and doing this. She loved to hear his pleasure filled groans, the feel of his hands rubbing her wild frizzled hair.

She pulled back and looked up at him with shining eyes, taking him in her and and slowly jurking him, "Do you like that my Lord?" she asked, kissing the head of his cock.

He gave her a small smirk and rubbed her cheek, finding the way she leaned into it amusing, "Of course my dear" he replied smoothly, lolling his head back as she then ran her tongue up the whole underside.

"I'm so tired of waiting..." Bella groaned while jurking him.

Harry grunted, ""I know Bella, but at the moment we have to wait and watch. Plan accordingly so no angle is left unchecked" he said in a slightly strained voice

Bellatrix took him into her mouth and started to take care of him again but he surprised her by grasping her hair and forcing her to take all of him into her mouth. Feeling the tip hit the back of her throat, Bellatrix had to repress a gag when his cum filled her mouth and throat.

With one last groan, Harry loosened his grip, allowing Bellatrix to pull up quickly and swallow before coughing weakly a few times. Looking up at him with a weak glare she pouted, "Asshole".

Harry gave her a small smirk and patted her head, "Maybe later" he said making her look at him confused before the preverbal light bulb flickered dimly above her. With a laugh, Harry pulled his boxers and pants up, as Bella weakly protested that he would never bum-fuck her again after last time.

Bellatrix gave one last cough and stood up with a small smile, "So... what are you about to do?" She asked fixing her disheveled robes.

Harry gave it some thought, "I have some planning to do and preparations to complete. How 'bout you?"

Bella smiled flirtatiously and wrapped her arms around his, "I'm going back to bed," she said lowly rubbing his arm between her breasts, "Sure you don't want to join me?" she asked cutely, "You look so tired"

"Yea I'm sure," he answered pulling away as she pouted.

"Fine." she said with a huff, crossing her arms and turning her back on him.

**SMACK/ZAP**

Bellatrix squeaked in surprise and pain while jumping forward, clinching her rear while Harry grinned devilishly behind her holding up his glowing blueish white hand.

"FUCK, what the hell was that." She asked furiously rubbing her rear, which smoked slightly.

Harry smirked and concentrated on his hand, making ominous feeling magic arc between his fingers like lightning. "It's a wand less spell that I created called the Lightning Whip, at full power it can throw a group of people off their feet and burn them, you already know what a weak one feels like." The magic jumped from finger to finger, casting a blue shadow upon the walls as Bella stared deep into the deepest, entranced with it's beauty.

The door clicked then swung open and slammed against the wall, causing both Harry and Bellatrix to whirl around to see a shocked low-level death eater standing there. They all stood still waiting for the other to make a move and then he gasped, noticing the black mask on Harry's shoulder.

"Your Crow!' he exclaimed, "Man I cant wait to tell- AUK"

Harry rushed the guy and lifted him off the ground by his neck while Bellatrix stood frozen.

"You saw something that you weren't supposed to" Harry spoke coldly as the man kicked feebly.

The tempter of the room seemed to drop as Harry lifted his hand, this time causing the arcing magic to move and form a tight ball above his palm. The room dimmed at the ball absorbed the light in the room and replaced it with the dim blue glow of his magic.

A popping sound came from his neck as Harry's grip strained his bones, "P-ple...ase...sto..p" came his gurgled plea.

"Why, so you can tell the world how I look?" Harry sneered, "I don't think so, but hey you get the honor of testing out my spell."

Harry's magic arced to the man, causing him the shake violently as a dark blue mist oozed from his body, followed by a small blackish purple mist.

"Do you feel it, the cold and emptiness overtaking you? That's your life draining away, the blue you see is pure magic, the black is you corrupt magic. Kinda small too. But anyway, if you haven't figure it out yet, your dying." a few more seconds the mist pulled away and his body started to flake, "Your body will be unable to cope and the sudden loss will literally make you disintegrate, you see without magic your core will... well you get the point." Blue smoke ate away at the man who instantly stopped moving.

Harry dropped the body, causing it to kick up a cloud of gray dust-like skin and turned to look at the wide-eyed woman.

Bellatrix took a step back, this was... scary. Something like that was said to be impossible, no man should have been able to manipulate another's magical core and yet, Harry had just done so. "What... How, impossible." she stuttered.

Harry chuckled while shaking his head sid to side, "My dear, what most don't know is that magic has no limit, only the user and their imagination. Merlin himself said that, just as he said that magic has no true affiliation, even a so-called light spell has the potential of kill, imagine a slug puking curse followed by a jaw locking hex, the target would choke to death on a bunch of slugs if not explode if the slimy bastards couldn't get out." Harry spoke stepping closer and closer before caressing her cheek with a smirk, "Now I must be off, oh and have a good sleep"

Harry left closing the door behind him and leaving Bellatrix to stare at the pile of sickly ashes and black robes, "Amazing"

----------XXX----------

Ok y'all, I'ma had da lay some ru... Sorry about that, I need some stuff from you readers.

1. Should Harry's brother Eric be a weak shy-ass bitch, or a weak stuck-up bitch.

2. Some spells.

3. Some Ideas.

4. Some damn reviews... People if you don't review some see that as a sign that their story is a lost cause. Just take a moment to tell us lowly writers that you enjoy their stories and you'll be surprised how quick we update at times. The only reason I haven't posted this sooner was because I felt that most of you didn't even care.

PS Lily and Severus were friends in school, even though their not close they still have a small semblance of friendship


	3. Chapter 3: A Mothers Lament

Dark Assassin or Future Dark Lord?

_Chapter 3: A Mothers Lament_

-I Own Nothing-

_----------_XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parsletongue"_

_----------XXX----------_

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

Here is a quick note to clear some future confusion.

Harry is a year older than Eric.

Eric was born a day before Harry's B-day.

Harry was two when Voldemort attacked.

----------XXX----------

It had been three days since the last meeting and once again, Voldemort had called another. The inner circle stood the closest while the outer stayed behind them. The look on their lords face was uncomforting to say the least.

"Lucius" came their lords hiss-like voice.

The blonde aristocrat tensed but nonetheless came forward and bowed on his knees, "Yes my lord?"

"I've heard that you were going behind my back, that you planned on attacking the Quidditch World Cup without my say," Voldemort snarled coldly.

"M-my lord, I would never. Who ever told you is obviously lying," Lucius denied, quickly looking up.

Voldemort started to say something but a metallic clang followed by a gasp from the blonde stopped him.

Lucius shook as a razor sharp blade buried into the stone floor between his fingers. The almost invisible form of their young lord standing beside his father with an arm outstretched.

"You dare call me liar Malfoy?" Crow demanded, small blue arcs jumping from finger to finger.

"_Harry..." _Voldemort whispered quietly in snake, trying to calm him down before he lost a inner circle member. "Lucius, my son has given me undeniable proof and if it wasn't for him, I would have you punished"

Lucius glanced at Crow, who was stuffing a knife in his robes, in surprise before looking down to see that the blade was gone.

"While your insubordination is worthy of severe pain, your find your reasons to be admirable and if it had went well, I might have even rewarded you... that is if my son didn't killed you for ruining his favorite pastime." The dark lord murmured aloud, getting a nod from his son.

"Thank you my Lord" Lucius said before getting up and stuffing back into place.

Voldemort studied the group in front of him for a second, "Let this serve as a warning, any who ruin the Quidditch matches will face Crow's wrath"

All the death eaters murmured quietly, Snape was wide-eyed under his mask, Crow, the son of Voldemort, enjoyed watching Quidditch and would be there at sometime, around thousands of other witches and wizards. Dumbledore had to know this...

----------XXX----------

_A week later..._

Everyone was excited about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup that was only a day away. The more avid fans who couldn't pay for VIP booths were camped out for weeks, hoping to get the seats near the front as to be closest to the action.

Harry however, was not broke enough to be one of the campers, he had bought himself a rather nice booth that would double as a sleeping quarters when that days matches were finished. It was elegant, polished hardwood floors, green banners that matched his eyes hung out from the walls by hand-carved stone broadswords, matching rugs, and shiny leather chairs sat on and near a colosseum style balcony so that he could watch a match or just relax away from it. To tell the truth, the worst thing about it was that he was beside minister Fudges booth who was next to Malfoy.

He was laying across one of the love seats with his feet dangling over the edge, a small empty tumbler of fire whisky in hand while soft classical music played around him. (The theme from Hitman blood money)

Had a stranger seen this they would have thought that he was some superrich, snobby aristocrat who had more money that the minister of magic and the Malfoy. Had a Death Eater saw it and actually knew who he was, they would have froze and slowly inched away, planning on getting their eyes checked.

Sure he was... for lack of better term, evil and, at times hateful. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the finer things in life, besides the music was relaxing.

Over the soft music, a small pop alerted him to the arrival of a strange house elf. It's skin was nearly black, darker than any other house elf's. From the shadows it's eyes glowed a pale yellow with a beady black pupil. A pair of crooked fangs poked at it's bottom lip. It wore a gray tunic with a pale leather belt, multiple tattoos circled it's small body, neck, and arms. This was Mortuus, the outcome of his early attempt to drain Rodolphus' elf of it's magic a few months after his death.

This led to the discovery of his ultimate spell, using his magic to pull a targets magic from their body he found out that if he were to end the spell early, before the targets life was ended, it caused his corrupted/evil magic to invade their body and accentually turn them into loyal slaves that would follow his every command without complaint.

It even caused physical changes to his target. Before, Mortuus had light brown skin, big floppy ears, huge eyes, and a high pitched, annoying voice.

"Master, this came for you" it said in a slightly deeper and gravely voice as it ran over and handed him a small wooden box.

Harry slowly sat up and slid around before perking up and taking the box. "Finally there here" he muttered, waving the dark elf off.

Mortuus gave a mock salute and ran off before tripping on it's own feet and landing on his face, eyes rolling around comically.

Harry grimace at the face but quickly ignored it to draw summon his pistol and open the box. Inside was many metal parts that would fit his gun; triggers, hammers, grips, clips, silencers, lasers, flashlights... etc. He had ordered most of this stuff off the muggle black market, which was surprisingly easy to find, even had a monthly magazine to order from, and had been waiting for weeks for it.

He reached in and pulled the instruction book out, followed by all the parts he wanted to use. He wanted a gun just like the one he saw in the movies once called the samurai edge.

Opening the book he stared at it, "Oh dear," it was in Russian.

----------XXX----------

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

Arthur Weasley wasn't having a good day, he and his wife Molly had promised their children that they could go to the World Cup and bunk with the Potters, who were more than happy to invite them to stay in there expensive arena booth. But with the news that Voldemort's son would be there didn't sit well with him. Even though they had all heard Snape when he told them that Crow threatened bodily harm on anyone who ruined the world cup, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling he got.

James Potter was excited, as was Sirius, Eric, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins. Finally they were going to see all their favorite teams battle it out to see just who was the best team in the world. James wasn't that worried about the so called 'son of Voldemort' he probably wasn't that strong in the first place. After all his son was hailed as the 'Boy who lived' and as soon as he hit magical puberty, all his magic will be at it's fullest and the 'Dark Heir' would fall to his knees in amazement.

Lily was worried, like Arthur and Molly, she couldn't shake the feeling of danger and impending doom. But unlike them, she was burdened with another weight, the weight of loss and self-disgust at neglecting her first born. Sure Eric helped feel the void, but he was nothing like Harry was. Even as a newborn, Harry always seemed to know when he was needed, the slight depression she went through after he was born was no match for his heartwarming babyish gurgles and outstretched arms that always latched onto Serius's facial hair and pulled when he played with him, much to Sirius' annoyance and everyone else's enjoyment, especially Lily's.

Eric however, always wanted to be surrounded by people to bask in their praises. Not that James was any help. Eric was stuck up and relied on his name for everything, he didn't even have a burst of accidental magic until he was ten, even then it was only to make his fork slide to him. From what she could remember, Harry made a pile of water balloons levitate off the ground and chase after both Sirius and James after they had hit her by accident in the crossfire.

Not to mention that the two year old Harry wasn't embarrassed to be held when she would carry him shopping, nor did he protest when she would kiss he cheek or call him some baby name.

Then it all came to a screeching halt. Voldemort had attacked while they were gone, Peter had betrayed them and told the Dark lord where they were staying. Their baby-sitter was killed, the crib was overturned and Eric was crying, trying to wake wake his brother up. At first they had thought that the dark lord had killed Harry, but the worry ended when Dumbledore came in and woke him up before proclaiming Eric the one who defeated Voldemort, motioning to the pile of robes and ashes.

Little by little they started ignoring Harry for Eric, Eric became stuck up and Harry seemed to slowly denounce his humanity. Eric basked in the praise of others, Harry hid away in the shadows, losing his heartwarming smile and beginning to care only for himself. The family photos showed that perfectly, the one where he was three showed his smiling brightly and glancing at his family but the next showed that his eyes weren't sparkling anymore. Slowly you could see him change from the loving child, to an uncaring young boy who didn't even look at the magic camera.

Lily couldn't stand to see those pictures, the last was the most heartbreaking to her. Eric stood between them smiling arrogantly with his fathers hand on his shoulder, Harry had his arms crossed and was looking to the side turning only to glare at the camera. The man who was taking the picture had told Lily that the photo would look better if she held onto Harry's shoulder. She had blinked then glanced at him before doing so only for Harry to glare at her hand and shrug it off. Lily didn't have to say it because in the picture she could see the surprise in her eyes as as he mentioned her oldest son, the despise in his eyes as he shrugged away.

When he left, the only reason they found out was when Remus came over to wish Harry a happy birthday like he did every year and to give him a card and present. When he rushed down and asked where he was, only then did her maternal instincts kick in once again for her first born.

Every year after that, on his birthday, Lily would lock herself in his room to try and feel closer to him. Even though the state his room was in didn't really make her feel better. It was bare and dull, nothing but a bed and dresser the only things that stood out was the seven birthday cards he got from his godfather and a few books including a journal that was torn and covered in ink, the only thing readable was the last page reading, 'Fuck the world, I live only for myself.' in crimson, a knife covered in dry blood stabbed through their picture. That night Lily contemplated on how much they didn't know about Harry and seriously thought about killing herself with that same knife.

Lily wanted more than anything to see her child again, buying birthday, Christmas, or any other kinds of gifts for him each year in hopes that he would return and see he was missed. She wanted to hug him and beg for forgivness, to promise to be a real mother.

Little did she know that her wish and promise was about to be put to the test.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting off

Dark Assassin or Future Dark Lord?

_Chapter 4: Getting off_

-I Own Nothing-

----------XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

Eric is a year younger than the others, he went to hogwarts a year earlier.

----------XXX----------

Harry gazed at his custom gun with a impish smile, it was perfect. The old trigger was replaced by a lighter but stronger silver one along with the barrel that could fit a silencer. The slide hadn't been thrown out but instead had been cleaned until the black metal shined dully. He had taken the old black grips and literally threw them over his shoulder before replacing them with wooden ones with a black rubber grip on them. Many small things had also be replaced, like some springs, the clip release button, and the safety lever. In the grip he had taken a moment to brand (With a spell) a emblem of a snake curled around a broadsword.

Mortuus laid on the floor again this time nursing a bump on his head from where Harry tossed the metal slid over his shoulder and into the elf's head.

It had taken an hour to find a translation spell and twice as long to follow it. So long in-fact that the three crews of special DE's he had travel with him to work the few operations had come by and already set everything up. Even Draco and his mother had stopped by once to greet their young lord, even though Nassica clearly held a grudge against him for banging her sister. Draco, unlike his mother, didn't care about the fact that in the future he may have uncle that was the same age as him.

He and Harry weren't the closest of friends but both boys would often help each other with... guy problems, meaning that Harry had to help Draco try and get a girl and what to do to keep her.

"Master, Lucius Malfoy is here and asked to see you" spoke Mortuus, having gotten up while Harry inspected his gun.

Lucius Malfoy. He and Harry hardly ever saw eye to eye, he thought of here and now, Harry planned into the future. Lucius disliked him because Voldemort valued Crow's input over his own, even if Crow was his son, Lucius had more experience in the field. Harry truthfully didn't care. So what if the guy didn't like him, if Lucius had anything to say to him he could just say it to his face.

Harry nodded and slid the clip into his gun, "Let him in," he ordered.

Mortuus saluted and jumped to the door.

Lucius walked in and glanced at the... evil looking house elf with shocked eyes but before he could address it, Harry called out to him, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Lucius turned to the young man, "Why did you keep the dark lord from torturing me?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him and leaned back, sitting the pistol down beside him. "Malfoy, while we may see things differently the two of us are both working towards the same goal. Your plan was in the way of ours so it had to be stopped, if you had ruined the plan I personally would have killed you under father's orders."

Lucius held back a shudder as Harry stared deep into his eyes with his own, seemingly pulsating ones.

"Your a good death eater Lucius, Father has you pegged as one of the best so a mistake such as yours can be overlooked. When I told him about your plan, he was furious that you were going behind his back but like he said, I convinced him that you had nothing but good intentions. My reasons for doing so are not important... now, Mortuus, kindly show Mr. Malfoy to the door." Harry said motioning to him.

Mortuus nodded and lead the blonde to the door, opening it and closing it as he left, never noticing the evil smile both Harry and the elf wore.

-----------XXX----------

Moody grumbled to himself as he limped around the masses of stalls selling cheap memorabilia, having been retired and without children to watch over he had been chosen to roam the place in search of clues or hints as to where the dark lords son might have been. The thought of him being anywhere around this kind of place was laughable to him, but then again so was the idea of there even being a dark heir.

He wasn't the only one doing this, Mundungus with his back alley sources and Remus with his instincts were also in other parts of the area looking around.

Remus was enjoying the time to himself, having some cotton candy here, a drink there, gazing at the pretty girls passing by... you know guy things.

Mundungus however, was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. He had heard a small rumor about this place where you could place a small bet on a team and if you were lucky, come out with ten times the gold. It was hard to find but after paying off a few guys that were slightly afraid to speak, he was directed to a standard store bought tent where a slightly pale young woman greeted him with a smile.

She looked around the age of 18 and wore a black silk cloak tied together so that it opened from the waist up. From what he could see, she wore a white button up shirt with a red tie under a brown leather vest beneath that cloak. Her hair was shoulder length and brown with a black tint to it, her lipstick was red as blood and made her cute little smile look sexy.

He was entranced with her that he ended up betting 500 gallons on the Holyhead Harpies, 450 more than he had, and signed his real name and address on the paper she gave him. He was so distracted that he never noticed the strange silver ring on her finger or how she slipped off towards the arena after he left, leaving another man in her place.

----------XXX----------

Minister fudge was confused and annoyed. Every year he used Ministry funds to rent the most expensive booth at the World Cup. Imagine his surprise when he arrived to find out that an even more expensive one was built right beside his.

At first he tried to have that one rented out to him but was rudely denied saying that it wasn't for rent. After threatening the attendant and finding out that it was built specifically for a extremely rich lord, he decided that it was time to use his fame and glory as Minister to have the man 'invite' him and his group in and pay for all their food and drinks during the World Cup.

Walking towards the elevators, Fudge, his Senior Undersecretary Umbridge, and his Junior Assistant Percy, along with a less then happy Ludo Bagman and Amelia Bones (Who didn't want to be there) made their way up to the unknown Lord's room.

----------XXX----------

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry turned towards the door from his seat on the couch just as Mortuus opened it to reveal a sexy pale woman, "Rose" he spoke deeply as the vampire walked in swaying her hips.

He had asked Rose to come and oversee his operations for him since she was as good as a goblin with money... and the fact that she was vary obedient, loved to be dominated during and even after sex, and had this thing about being shy when she was around him.

Rose smiled shyly, showing off her fangs while walking towards him, slowly working at the knot of her cloak while staring lustfully at him with a bright blush on her cheeks.

----------XXX----------

Dumbledore, like Fudge, had also heard of the strange lord. He had traveled with the Weasley and the Potters to the World Cup and while on the way to the room, had heard some of the workers talking about it. Listening in, he was amazed to hear the the Lord had spent over 20000 gallons in all to have the room built, charmed, expanded, and warded. Then Dumbledore thought, with all the money he was throwing around, think of how much he could do if he could get the lord to join his order.

After dropping the kids off with James. Dumbledore,Sirius, Arthur, Lily and Molly left to meet this nameless Lord and convince him to join the order.

----------XXX----------

Rose blushed as the silk cloak fell away to reveal a short red skirt.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked, "A school girl? I don't see you being into that kinky stuff."

Rose's blush deepened as she turned and bent over, flashing her panties at him and fishing threw her cloak to pull out a dog collar.

Harry felt his soldier harden at the sight of her bright white panties only to 'grow' extremely uncomfortable when the collar came into view. "Mortuus" he called, never taking his eyes off her, "Go take a long break, I'll call you if I need you"

Rose slid the collar around her neck and made sure it was tight before falling to her knees and crawling to him, "I'm sorry that I was gone so long master, is there anything I can do to make it up to you,"

Harry grinned before leaning back, placing both arms across the back of his couch. Rose instantly got the message and crawled up to his knees before unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping the zipper with practiced ease.

At the sight of his tent, Rose shyly glanced up at Harry and bent forward, letting her cheek brush against it through the cloth and using her teeth to grip his waistband. Pulling them down with her teeth, Rose giggled when it stood up straight and flicked her nose. His sent was starting to drive her wild, her lust was almost painful to bare.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it beside him before grabbing her arm and lifting her from the floor into his lap making his dick press into her panties causing the girl to gasp aloud before she trying to hump his length a few more times.

Harry ignored her humping and unzipped her vest, throwing it onto one of his sword shaped banner rods and ripping her shirt apart, making buttons fly across the room.

Rose gasped as he ripped her bra and roughly fondled her bare breasts, playing with her nipples and squeezing her flesh. She was so out of it that the feel of him removing the rest of her shirt was missed until he popped her ass and motioned for her to help with his problem.

Rose got off of his lap and laid beside him on the couch so that her head was right above his cock and slowly started licking.

Harry smiled at the feeling and turned his head towards her ass. Reaching over, he lifted the skirt and massaged her ass.

Rose started to take more and more of his length into her mouth, being mindful of her fangs as not to damage god's gift to women. She moaned as he rubbed her ass but groaned and jumped slightly as one of his finger slipped under the fabric and brushed against her hole.

The continued like this for a while until he came, surprising her and hitting her face. After wiping her face and licking the rest off of him, Rose turned around, hiked her skirt up and begged him to enter her throbbing pussy.

He smirked and pulled her panties down to her thighs, exposing her wet lips to the cool air. Harry stood up and took his pants off all the way and positioned himself behind the girl. She was on her knees, bent over the couch with her arms against the back, the position was vary arousing to him and it didn't take long for him to grab her ass with one hand and use his other to guide his hardened manhood to her maidenhood.

Rose whimpered as the head of his cock rubbed her slit, the ache of her burning pussy was unbearable and if she wasn't fucked soon, she felt as if she would kill over. Her pain didn't last much longer as Harry roughly thrust into her.

She cried out in pain at the rather harsh intrusion. Her body seemed to go into shock. This wasn't the first time he had fucked her hard but it was always hard to quickly adjust to his size. The upper part of her body fell forward as she whimpered, tears in her eyes. The raven haired man behind her came to a halt, sensing his flower's pain. When he started kissing her neck and back she began to relax as the pain slowly started to dissipate. She felt him slowly pull out and thrust back in. Rose moaned as this time pleasure coursed through her. He held her hips tightly and began to slowly speed up.

Soon the pair were rutting like animals in heat. Rose was so into the passion and lust that she was like a puppet to his manipulations. After getting tired of one position, Harry flipped her on her back and reentered her, forcefully taking her chin and kissing her deeply, making the girl groan in pleasure.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry ignored the door and continued to pound into the girl beneath him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The knock became louder making him growl and pull out of her wet snatch.

"Hey..." Rose moaned in loss, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm.

Harry went wide-eyed as Rose yanked him back on top of her showing her impressive vampiric strength as she wrapped her arms and legs around him forcing his cock against her wet pussy.

"Forget the door, they'll go away-EEK" Rose started before being lifted up off the couch. Looking back up to Harry's grinning face she moaned as the head of his wonderful cock entered her again before grinding her hips against his.

----------XXX----------

Fudge huffed in annoyance before knocking loudly against the door. How dare this fool keep the Minister himself waiting.

"Ah Cornelius how are you"

Everyone turned to see the smiling face of Dumbledore and his guests,

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Fudge asked with narrowed eyes"

Dumbledore gave his grandfatherly smile "Well I just wanted to meet the misterious new Lord and-" CLICK

He was cut off by the sound of the door unlocking, causing all persent to turn towards it.

The door opened slightly and a dark haired young man stuck his head out, "May I help you lot... I'm tring to take caaarrre of this _hard_ prob-lem" he asked with a bead of sweat running down his brow.

"Hello young Lord, as you may know I'm Albus Dumbledore, I came to talk to you but seeing as you are troubled maybe I can help" he said trying to get the man in his debt.

Harry blanched a bit, but continued to keep a straight face as the vampire rode him for all he was worth, "No... that's fine-"

Fudge was getting annoyed at being ignored and growled "Boy just don't stand there, I'm the Minister of magic, invite me in." he sneered before pushing the against the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Fairies and Golden Snitches

Dark Assassin or Future Dark Lord?

_Chapter 5: Fairies and Golden Snitches_

-I Own Nothing-

----------XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

In this chapter I introduce two characters, Rose (Whom I've mentioned before) and Avi who will be a possible major character in the series depending on your reactions to her

----------XXX----------

Fudge 'omfed' as the his body collided with the door that only opened an inch wider, he expected the boy to jump away and spew apologies at him for not noticing him but was surprised when the door was pushed back at him, causing his overweight body to lose balance.

Fudge's group and the Order watched with wide eyes as the Minister was pushed back, nearly running over the pink frog behind him. It was clear that the Lord held no love for the ministry. The now question was, what was his alignment in the war and what was he hiding behind that door.

Harry glared at the minister, "I did not invite you in and any attempt to enter will be seen as an act of aggression against my person" he said seriously.

Percy frowned and stepped to the door, "Now see here, the Minister of Magic wants to enter this room and you will-"

Harry snorted, cutting him off, "I don't care if he's Merlin, now 'I say back the fuck up'" He said stating one of the wards activation codes, causing the red head to glow with foreign magic before being lifted off the ground and sent down the hall, nearly raring into his father who was able to dodge, but bowling into Molly who caught her son in a motherly (Crushing) hug.

Harry faltered as his impending release neared had let out a silent groan while the two groups had their backs to him, watching as Molly hugged her unfortunate wayward son. Seeing the old man start to turn back around, Harry schooled his features, quickly knocking Roses hands off from around shoulder and using another hand to cast a wand less silencing spell on her.

"Was that really necessary Mr... I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Dumbledore questioned while Fudge righted himself, looking like a steamed crab.

Harry snorted again, really covering up a groan, he was so close. "I didn't say my name..." he spoke tightening his muscles. "But you can call me Malum,"

Fudge sputtered in rage, "Boy you know who I am and I could have you arrest-"

"How about ya shut the fuck up" Harry growled, glaring at the man, "I could care less who the fuck you are, and if you continue to threaten me, Minister of magic or not, I will declare war between our families"

Lily stared at the young man before her, he looked so familiar to her. Like she had met him before. She would have asked but something else was clouding her senses, a faint smell. After a few seconds of concentrating her face reddened in embarrassment as it hit her, sex. She finally realized why he wouldn't open the door, he was nude and having sex right in front of them. Actually it was pretty obvious, the smell, him sweating, his bare neck and shoulder, his... her eyes went wide, he said he had a 'hard' problem

She was brought out of her thought as the young man growled angrily after Dumbledore insisted on coming in.

"I told you no and I wont change my mind, now 'how about you bugger the fuck off ya pole munchers'" Harry said using his wards to forcefully get rid of them.

Molly instantly released her son and turned to berate the boy but found herself unable to as she, along with everyone else from the order, was thrown down the hall and into the magical elevator which closed as soon as they were piled in.

Both Ludo Bagman and Amelia Bones took a big step back as the dark haired boy turned his gaze onto them, "Ah... Hi" Ludo said meekly raising his hand slightly. Amelia smile nervously "It was nice to meet you, bye" she spoke quickly before leaving quickly with Ludo right behind her.

Harry ignored the remaining three and shut the door just as Fudge and the forgotten toad started screaming in rage. Opening the door again, he stuck his arm half way out with his wand in hand and without care or aiming started blasting hex after hex after hex towards them, hitting both of them including a wheezy Percy Weasley.

Glancing back outside, Harry smirked at his work, oh the Minister was going to be so pissed when or if he woke up.

Shutting the door again, Harry turned towards the silenced vampire who had the look of pure bliss etched on her face, mouth open in a muted scream. He could feel the moist walls of her pussy constrict and shudder around his cock and instantly lost all control, emptying his seed into the dazed vampire.

He groaned and pressed her against the wall, pushing her perky breasts into his chest while her legs loosened around his waist. Rose's arms warped around his neck and pulled him closer, allowing her to kiss him deeply. Her pale fingers ran through his hair holding him as close as possible. His hands roamed over her body, rubbing her sides and groping her rear. Both were content to stay like this, to bask in each others warmth, her normally cold body was now warm due to their body heat.

Harry could feel that she was extremely satisfied but her eyes told him another story, they told of her desires, her wants, her needs. They told him of her desire to become his blood mistress, the only one who she would willingly give herself to.

Rose fought down the urge to beg him to become her mate, she knew good and well that he wouldn't and was slightly relieve that he didn't. She knew that she wasn't enough for him, that no one woman could handle or truly satisfy him. They had been over this before, after that night in the forest, Rose had tried to bite him and forcibly turn him into her mate forever but was stopped by Harry who threatened to kill her if she tried to. After that, she was knew that she was in love with him, she knew that he was the one. He was perfect; forceful, protective... dominate. She didn't have to wear the preverbal mask of a dark vampire princess around him, she didn't have to act all prim and proper and was able to act like herself for once, shy and submissive.

Many times she had asked to become his mate and each time he refused. After awhile she figured that Bellatrix had taken him and that it was for the best. But at the same time, she didn't want to lose him and if she couldn't be his mate and only lover, she would settle for mistress.

Being a mistress to a taken man was dangerous and highly frowned upon, it the woman didn't approve she could've been blacklisted or killed. Also a mistress tended to be looked down on for not being married and as such unable to find a good job, many had to rely on what their secret lover could give them and for most, it wasn't a lot. Also if her father found out, she knew that he would attack Harry and if he (Harry) didn't kill him, her dad would exile her from the family.

She could reminder when she begged him to take her as his mistress, she pleaded that she would be his slave, do anything he told her, let him do anything to her body that he wanted. She told him that she would live where ever he told her, take only what he could give, have as many children as he wanted. Harry only smiled at her and told her to stop before saying that he would think about it.

They both stared into each others eyes and suddenly a strange feeling came over her, she was starting to feel vary weak and see blackish blue stars in her vision.

"Wha-what's happening t-to me" She stuttered, loosing the strength to hold her head up and dropping it onto Harry's shoulder. "I feel strange... it's so da-dark, s-so evil... it feels so... good" she moaned out shaking slightly, gaining small jolts of pleasure from his cock still being inside her.

Harry grinned evilly, Rose was such a sweet and innocent girl, it almost pained him to do this to her. He was slowly draining her power away while replacing it with his own corrupt power, his evil power.

Rose slowly stopped shaking and sighed contentedly while Harry removed his glowing hand from her ass, letting the magic build up fade away.

Pulling his deflating member from her slit, which dripped with their combined fluids, Harry took Rose to his couch and covered her body with a green blanket he summoned from the other room.

Just as soon as the blanket settled and his pants were back on, Mortuus popped with an annoyed look on his face.

"Something on you mind?" Harry asked with a raised eye. Mortuus was hard to annoy and always had a dopy smile on his face, to see him like this was a feat on its own.

"Not exactly on my mind, master" he answered raising his leg up to reveal a humorous scene. Latched onto his ankle was a five inch tall, bright blue almost green fairy with pale white wings which giggled cutely.

"Avi (A-vee)" Harry said with a smile making the fairy turn and fly towards him like a child to their parent. In all actuality he saw the little fairy as his own and would destroy anything that tried to harm her. Probably the reason why the forest around the manor was devoid of most fairy eating creatures.

Avi giggled as she latched onto the side of his face, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Master please take her with you, she's going to drive me to an early grave," the house elf begged while said fairy noticed something and flew off.

Harry snorted, "Mortuus how bad can she be, she's only five inches tall" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Mortuus gave him a bland look and pointed at something behind his back making Harry turn and twitch. Avi was pulling on Roses hair only for it to slip out of her hand and cause her to trip on Rose's discarded panties before falling to the floor and landing in his forgotten glass, 'eeping' as she touched the cold water.

"I see" Harry stated drily, "Yea I'll take her, you go off and do what ever it is that you do"

Mortuus lost his annoyed look and instantly popped out of the room, leaving his master to deal with the bite-sized terror.

Truth be told, Harry loved the little adolescent fairy, she always made him smile and despite him being 'Dark' she always stuck by him... or to him, which ever she felt like at the moment. He figured that if having children was like this he wanted to have four or five, sadly he knew the truth about them and vowed to use magical protection during intercourse to dodge the proverbial bullet.

With a small laugh Harry watched as Avi crawled out of the glass and shook her feet before wiping them on the carpet. Avi looked up and notice that he was watching and adopted a bashful look at being caught.

----------XXX----------

James Potter isn't the brightest or the most sensitive guy in the world, many wondered how such a dumb ass like him could get a girl like Lily. But even with his limited intelligence, he knew that something was wrong when Dumbledore returned with the Weasleys and his wife. Dumbledore looked slightly annoyed and had a thoughtful look on his face, Molly was ranting about disrespectful children to her husband, and Lily had a small blush on her face. Sirius had a bored look on his face which instantly changed as he came to him with a plan for a prank.

He tried to ask Lily what was wrong, but she only changed the subject, finding it unimportant, he shrugged and turned back to Sirius, laughing at his idea.

Dumbledore was pensive, he expected his reputation as the leader of the light to instantly have... Malum invite him in, not send him flying into the elevator. The way he acted made him vary suspicious, he was vary protective on what was in their. If he could find out what it was, that boy would be vary easy to blackmail into joining him.

At first he only wanted access to Lord Malum's money, but after seeing (and experiencing) the power of his wards, which were powered by the boys magic, he figured that if he could have the lord at his beck and call, he would be able to control anyone he wanted, and if Eric didn't start showing any signs of his prophesied power, Malum could easily become his replacement hero.

Lily felt strange, when she saw the young lord she couldn't help but feel as if she was forgetting something. He looked so familiar but she couldn't remember who he reminded her of. The memory of his green eyes glaring at them unknowingly made her eyes tear up and heart clench. They reminded her of...

Lily's eyes widened, they reminded her of Harry, her son. But he ran away, their was no was lord Malum was her son. Runaways always ended up living on the streets as beggars and thieves. No matter how much she wished it, Lily just kept telling herself that Malum wasn't Harry and that she would someday find him and apologize... even if it killed her.

----------XXX----------

Harry tried hard not to laugh as Avi drew her picture with a marker that was as big as her. Normally her pictures weren't that good, given her size, but that wasn't what he was laughing at. Avi had wanted to draw but couldn't find any parchment or paper so she settled for the closest thing she could find, Roses face and considering that her skin was only slightly tanner than a piece of paper, Harry got a kick out of it.

Despite the stereotypes that say fairies have vary limited intelligence, Avi proved them wrong on a daily bases. Right now she was drawing a monocle, goatee, a few buck teeth, the even spelled the word 'Loser' on her forehead, even if the letters were backwards or upside down.

"Come on Avi, lets go get you some candy or something, I don't know about you but I don't want to be here when she wakes up to see your drawings" he said just as she finished writing 'Avee wuz hare' on Rose's cheek.

Avi gave him a small squeal and dropped the marker, causing it to drop and leave a black dot of Rose's forehead, before zooming towards Harry and sitting on his head, gripping his hair like a horses reigns.

"Ow hey don't pull that" He whined making Avi snicker.

Summoning his gun and the rest of his clothing; some muggle skateboarding shoes and a black button up shirt with a pocket on the front, he got dressed quickly before pulling the fairy off his head and placing her in his shirt pocket, which was a perfect fit for her. Leaving the room he smirked at the thought of Rose waking up and looking in the mirror.

----------XXX----------

Harry growled as people stared at him or rather his fairy who was not only eating from his cotton candy but wearing it on her head like a afro, honestly they act as if they had never seen a young fairy before. Young girls pointed and sighed about how cute they were and how they wished that they had one. The parents and other adults were just as surprised, fairies had a tendency to keep away from humans or prank them, to see one not only riding in his pocket but eating his snacks was shocking. Some people were looking at her with dark looks as fairy wings were used in some extremely dark potions.

Getting tired of the stares, Harry ducked into the space between tents and took an extra bullet from his pocket and transfigured it into a hooded robe which made it easy to hide Avi but allow her to see out and enjoy his snacks.

Sneaking back out he blended in and walked around for a bit and decided that he would visit the main souvenir shop which sold autographed brooms, snitches, beater bats, and other equipment... for a price of course.

----------XXX----------

Eric Potter, age 15.

Eric has always been a stuck up prat with as much magical power as a toad. Even with the training Dumbledore gave him couldn't boost his straight. He was spoiled thanks to his father who basked in the glory just as much as him, what ever he wanted he got and if not he tried to break it.

Eric whined and demanded that James took him to meet the Quidditch players but when he was refused entry he tried to play the 'Boy-Who-Lived' card. Imagine his surprise when he learned that the Quidditch players could care lass about him.

Hoping to turn his sons bad mood around, James offered to buy him an autographed snitch.

Little did he know that said snitch was about to cause him a whole world of hurt

----------XXX----------

Harry couldn't believe it, after months of searching for a way to take Avi's attention off of him and onto something else while he worked, he finally found it. A golden snitch, a fucking ball with wings was all it took.

Avi was gazing at the ball with wide starry eyes, her small mouth open in silent awe.

However, it wasn't just any Snitch, It was signed by the captains of every team playing in the world cup. At a steep five grand Harry decided that if it kept her out of his hair and saved Mortuus from an early grave it was worth every damned bit of it.

"I'll take it" He said loudly, causing the clerks head to snap over to him.

"Are you sure that you can afford-" started the guy only to be cut off by Harry pulling out a large bag, a checkbook, and a credit card from somewhere.

"Cash, check or credit?" He asked with a big grin.

After ringing it up and taking 5000 gold coins from the boy, the clerk bowed and handed him the small golden ball in glass case before thinking him.

"Hey I wanted that, it's mine" Called a snobbish voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Lily's Greatest Sacrifice

Dark Assassin or Future Dark Lord?

_Chapter 6: Lily's Greatest Sacrifice_

-I Own Nothing-

----------XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

-Character Bios-

Name- Harry James Potter

Age- 16

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Raven Black

Alias(s)- Crow, Lord Malum, Unknown

Magical Alignment- True Evil

Personality- (Multiple) Womanizer, Manipulative, great at hiding his true intentions.

Chosen side in war- Unknown

Position in war- Unknown

Details- Ran away from home at a young age, suffers from a magical disease. Has hidden intentions for magical world and shows to be a great leader... possibly too great.

-----X-----

Name- Eric Evans Potter

Age- 15

Eye color- Brown

Hair color- Red

Alias(s)- The Boy-Who-Lived

Magical Alignment- Light

Personality- Arrogant and Ignorant, believes that the world should bow before him and do anything he says.

Chosen side in war- Order of the Phoenix

Position in war- Pawn

Details- Weak, both magically and physically. Shown signs of extreme stupidity, aggression, and may need a mental evaluation.

----------XXX----------

Sorry I forgot to mention that Harry looks a little different than before, His hair is longer and covers his scar, his face is also a little different so he can't be instantly seen as a Potter, hints why Lily only thought that he looked like him after a while of thinking about it.

Also this is going to be the most shocking chapter yet.

----------XXX----------

"Hey man, what 'cha thinks in that box boss gave us?" questioned a short hooded figure in the shadows.

The taller one beside us gave him a shrug, "I don't have a clue man but-"

He was cut off as the third guy turned to them, "It's none of your concern, boss only told you to follow me so that I wont have to look over my shoulders the whole time. And if you haven't figured it out, this is a test to see if your worthy to our cause."

The two chuckled nervously and the short one said, "Damn sorry, I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't, now be quite, we're suppose to be unseen"

With that the three men made their way into the arena and into the ward area. Upon reaching a door marked ward power supply, the guy turned to the other two.

"You two wait here and kill anyone who sees you, I'll be back soon" he ordered before opening the door and walking in.

----------XXX----------

Harry turned towards the voice and raised an eyebrow to him, "I just bought it fair and square, what makes you think that you have any claim to it" he asked the boy.

The red headed boy puffed out his chest, "Because I said that it's mine and you are going to give it to me" he spoke loudly, gaining the attention of all the people around him.

"Fool, the only thing I'd give you is a one way trip to the hospital, what makes you think that I would give you something like this" Harry spoke tossing the glass case up in the air and catching it.

The boy growled and stomped his foot, "Because I'm Eric Potter, Defeater of the Dark lord. The Boy-who-lived." he said with a smirk.

Harry scoffed, "Yea, yea, yea, we all know who you are and if you keep on, they change your name to the boy who lived to catch a bullet" he said with a grin.

Behind Eric a older man walked up, it was James, his father. "Don't run off like that Eric, you know your faster than your old man"

Eric whirled around, and put on a whiney face "Dad he took the snitch I wanted, tell him to give it to me"

Behind them Harry noticed another two other people walking towards them, It was two of the ones who knocked on his door earlier.

Lily and Sirius walked up and notice him standing there with his arms crossed, his hood was up so they hadn't noticed who he really was yet. "James what's going on?" Lily asked.

James turned and sighed, "Eric wants the Golden Snitch that the guy over there bought, and he just threatened Eric" he said before turning back, conveniently forgetting that Eric started it.

"Why don't I just give you a hundred gallons for the snitch and then you can apologize so we can put this whole mess behind us," James started only to grow annoyed and slightly afraid as the man laughed.

"Me apologize?" Harry asked with a hint of anger in his voice (After this I'm going to refer to him as Malum), "This little bitch started all this, demanding that I give him what rightfully belongs to me. Besides this thing cost me five grand and is the only one that Avi likes." Malum spoke with a hint of joy at her name.

"Avi?" Eric said with disdain, "Your buying that for some dumb girl? I'm much better than her, so just give it to me or else I'll have my dad arrest you for threatening me."

Malum felt a deep rage build inside him as felt Avi shake and cry silently at Eric's words, he slowly reached for his pistol, planning using it on them, he wasn't lying when he said that he'd bust a cap in that fools ass. "Your forgetting the fact that I didn't lie to you, as a Lord, it's against my code."

Sirius and Lily felt a tingle go down their spin as their eyes widened, they recognized that voice.

Malum pushed his hood back with one hand and took his gun in the other, "You've threatened me, insulted my intelligence, and worse of all made Avi cry," he raged with the look of pure hatred on his face. The signed Bludgers and Quaffles shook violently against their restraints as a arcs of magical lightning extended and sent anything they touched flying into the walls.

"I can forgive anything else, but when you make her cry, I'LL KILL YOU" he thundered, thrusting an arm towards Eric, sending a long beam of magic towards him.

Sirius and James jumped forward and cast the strongest shield spell they could, hoping that they would hold. Bracing themselves, the lightning connected, creating the loudest boom ever hears and causing the two shields to crack but hold.

"Who is this guy?" James questioned with wide, terror filled eyes.

Sirius huffed as the shied finally fell, "He's the guy we went to try and convince to join the order, Dumbledore pissed him off and he threw us down the hall and into the elevators, his name's Lord Malum, I don't know what his families name is" he answered.

CRASH. SHATTER.

Everyone turned to see the cases containing the bludgers explode, releasing hundreds of ten inch iron balls filled with Malum's intense magic. Malum grinned hatefully and used his magic to control the bewitched bludgers and made them orbit around him like a moving shield just as a pair of stunners came flying towards him.

They rebounded against the quickly moving bludgers and dissipated quickly as he turned to see he attacked him.

Their stood a thin man wearing what looked like a muggle suit and a larger man with a magical eye and a wooden leg.

"Remus! Moody! Man am I glade to see you" called Sirius just as a bludger nailed him in the face.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled

Lily watched with wide eyes as she hid behind the counter, too afraid to use her magic.

Sirius babbled incoherently and went limp in James' arms. Cursing, James moved him out of the way and gasped when he turned to see another shooting toward him, causing Sirius to be dropped on the floor while Remus cast a shield spell.

Malum laughed loudly and used his improvised shield to block yet another spell, a bone breaker, before sending a single bludger towards Moody, whose leg was destroyed by the iron ball.

"It seems that the legendary Moody is just a dried up has been" his voice echoed around the place.

Many people were crowding around outside wanting to see the action and were amazed at what they saw. Dumbledore was also there and was drooling at the sight. He tried to go in but was stopped when Malum ordered a large number of them to attack any who tried to enter.

Eric was petrified, he couldn't believe the magic this guy had, or the anger he showed at having his friend cry. He was scared, his father was busy fighting for his own safety, his godfather was out cold, Moody was protecting himself with a shield just in case another bludger was sent at him, his mother was hiding behind a counter, and Remus was doing the same as Moody. He was alone and Malum was staring right at him.

"Stay away" Eric cried fumbling with his wand when the dark haired man stepped closer, "I'll hex you, I swear"

Malum smirked, "Foolish, your family are no match for me and yet you think that pathetic wand scares me?" He asked.

Eric aimed his wand and pushed himself back, "I'm warning you, If you hurt me you'll be arrested"

The older boy laughed, "You think that highly of yourself?" he asked, "I'm untouchable since quite a number of old laws forbid anyone but me to stop this. This isn't just some petty fight, this is a matter of Malum honor. You insulted Avi and made her cry, I, Oriens Malum, want retribution in your blood."

Lily paled at the statement, If lord Malum wanted to he could beat Eric to near death and walk away like nothing happened, the ministry couldn't touch him and any attack on him could be seem as an act of war between families, just as this. If Eric tried to fight back and Malum called it, the Malum family and the Potter family could go to war with each other and since they were the only Potters still alive, they would be at a major disadvantage. And if that happened and they lost, Malum could clam anything they had as spoils of war; their money, property, even take one of them as a slave.

She saw the look of hatred Malum had and knew that Eric was in trouble, she had to do something, It was risky but she had to try and stop him.

Malum chuckled as a well shot bludger knocked Eric's wand away and possibly broke his hand. Sending one at a time, he laughed as Eric pushed himself back just as they slammed between his knees with a loud thump and buried themselves three inches in the ground.

Eric cried aloud, tears streaming down his face as he cradled his hand. When his back his the wall, he went to turn but screamed as a bludger slammed into it just inches from his face. Turning the other way another slammed into the wall.

Lily saw the tears and look of pure terror in her sons eyes and if broke her heart, "Please Lord Malum, please stop."

Malum turned his head toward her and looked her hard in the eyes. He knew who she was, he knew who they all were, after all not all of his rage was from the crying fairy in his pocket.

"What" He asked coldly, sending another bludger towards Eric without even looking.

Lily sunk to her knees and bowed, "Please... don't harm my son, I apologize for his actions and beg you not to harm him, he's only a child. If you must... please take me instead,"

Malum watched with narrowed eyed and studied the woman before him, the vary same woman who gave birth to him then forgot about his vary existence. Smirking he answered, "Fine, I will not harm him anymore,"

Lily bowed even lower, "Thank you Lord Malum, for forgiving-"

Malum cut her off, "Who said I've forgiven you all, I'm just changing targets,"

James turned and screamed for her to move, Remus froze and watched with wide eyes, Dumbledore and Moody tried to cast a spell around Lily to save her, Eric cried louder about his hand.

Lily looked up quickly and froze. Shooting towards her face was a long arc of that strange blue magic. As the world around her slowed and her life finished flashing before her eyes, she noticed that the magic seemed to form the shape of a dragon or snake. Shedding a tear, Lily found herself thinking of her son, her first son Harry.

'I'm sorry' she thought sadly remembering that she would never see him alive again, if he was even alive in the first place. Feeling the magic near her body she pictured herself smiling while she held a small giggling bundle with bright green eyes and dark raven hair.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, and with a deep thunderous boom, the world went white.

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------


	7. Chapter 7: Moments of Weakness

Dark Assassin or Future Dark Lord?

_Chapter 7: Moments of weakness_

-I Own Nothing-

----------XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

Character Bios (Continued)

Name- Avi

Age- Unknown

Eye Color- Light Blue, same as her whole body.

Hair Color- Light Blue, same as her whole body.

Alias(s)- None at the time.

Magical Alignment- Light (like most fairies) May change with time.

Personality- Childish and Playful, Innocent as a newborn baby.

Chosen side in war- Unknown

Position in war- Unknown

Details- Her origins are unknown. She is extremely attached to Harry and acts just like he was her father. It has yet to be learned why she does so or even why such a light sided magical creature would be attached to such an evil individual.

-----XXX-----

Name- Rose Vladimir

Age- Looks around 17 to 18, true age is unknown

Eye Color- Grayish brown (When in a blood rage they turn red)

Hair Color- Brown with a black tint.

Alias(s)- Vampire Princess

Magical Alignment- Dark

Personality- (Two) Her public personality is cold and demanding. But in private, (Around Harry) she is shy and submissive.

Chosen side in war- Will follow her Master

Position in war- Unknown

Details- Rose is extremely devoted to Harry, even naming him her Master. But now that Harry marked her with his corrupt magic, the effects are yet to be known. She's hopeful that Harry wont just throw her away and allows her to become his mistress, even if that means exile from the family.

Tell me what you think of the Character bios please.

----------XXX----------

James stared with wide tear filled eyes at the thing surrounding his wife. After the light died down he gasped at the sight before him, as did many other onlookers. Wrapped around what he thought was his wife was a large serpent-like dragon thing with deep black eyes. The whole thing seemed to be made of pure magic and blocked his wife from view.

"What did you do to her!" he demanded brandishing his wand at Malum.

Malum looked at him and grinned as the magic creature surrounding his birth mother gave a loud screech, shattering the windows. "Your not in a position to be making demands Potter," he said with a sick grin, "With a single command I could utterly destroy your wife or rip her magic from her body, leaving her with just enough to live"

James growled and shook with both anger and fear at what may happen to his wife.

Malum saw him shaking and grinned, true he could have done both things but that's not what he was doing, inside the creature he was showing her something that would forever change her, whether or not she pulled through the experience was up to her.

----------XXX----------

Lily shook and took quick uneven breathes as she glanced around the white void. Everything even the floor below her was pure white, like she was standing on pure clouds.

Suddenly she heard a footstep an whirled around only to gasp and smile weakly through her tears, "Harry?"

The young child standing before her looked exactly like him when he was four, James' short untamable black hair, her beautiful green eyes, and most of all that strange lightning bolt shaped scar. His brightly colored clothes were baggy and old, almost like he had found them in the attic or basement.

She tried to stand but stumbled as she took a step, falling back to her knees, she stared at him through her tear-filled eyes and reached out for him, "Harry?"

Harry's eyes gazed deep into her own and shown no emotion, nothing but a pure emerald abyss. "For two years, I would have given anything to hear you call my name, I wouldn't have cared for the reason or anything. I wouldn't have cared if you were mad, happy, or sad, all I wanted was to be acknowledged by you."

Lily's heart wretched as the sadness and longing in his voice. it was heart breaking to hear such words come from a child. It was devastating to hear them come for her own and know that it was true.

The four year old turned and slowly walked deeper into the void, ignoring Lily's plea to stop or her soft sobbing that followed.

"Hmm, did you know that the Potter family library had some interesting books there" Asked another voice.

Lily turned her head and saw another Harry standing their reading from a thick book. He was slightly older, probably around the age of five or six. His clothing looked newer than before and were darker instead of bright.

"H-harry" she called trying once again to reach for him.

Harry glanced up and went back to his book, "You probably did, after all, you were the smart one in the family. However I found this book, and many others, locked away behind a painting of dear old dads ancestor. Surprising to know that the Potter family started out as a rather large group of pureblood supremacists."

Lily was shocked to hear that but gasped at his next sentence.

"I find that their views of the world to be... vary true," He said before snapping the book closed, "And many of their spells are extremely interesting, like the blood fire curse."

He laughed at her expression, "I find it sad and rather pathetic that I, a damn five year old, was driven into the dark arts. I blame you really, while you took your favorite son out to have fun, you left me to fill a deep hole in my heart."

Lily sobbed louder than ever, "P-plea-se Harry, baby I'm so so-sorry, please believe me"

"Believe what? That you didn't mean to abandon me, to forget that I existed... I hate you... I HATE YOU. Why don't you just drop dead with the rest of YOUR family" Harry spat before fading away.

Lily shook violently and dropped down to the floor as her sobs turned into all out wails. Her eyes turned bloodshot and her cheeks reddened as her cries increased.

Letting her forehead touch the white floor a single word echoed around her.

_Pathetic_

The word echoed thousands of times in her ears, 'I am.' she cried to herself.

"So fucking pathetic" spoke a softer, less harsh voice.

She opened her eyes again and saw a blurry image of a muggle boot, inches away from her face. Turning her head she furiously wiped her eyes and once again saw an older version of her son, this time around the age of ten to twelve. He was drastically different from the pervious one, but it was expected seeing as there was a five to six year period between them.

He wore a pair of black riding boots (Almost like cowboy boots but instead of it having a point at the tip, their squared off) under a pair of dark navy blue jeans. A black belt was buckled around his waist with a dull silver chain hooked from his front belt loop and running to his back pocket. Over his chest he wore a tucked in white tee shirt with a black vest on top. His hair was slightly longer and spiked up near the front while some bangs covered his scar.

"We skipped showing you my seven year old self as he would have probably broke you inside, while we are unable to physically harm you, mental and emotional are fair game. However, I don't have the heart to stick you while your down, you've suffered enough" he spoke kindly.

Lily reached out towards him, "Are... are you... real?" she asked with a sniff just before grasping his foot.

Harry didn't say anything, only watched as the mother realized that what she touched wasn't some illusion.

"Am I... dead, Is this -sniff- heaven?" she asked before finding the strength to sit up on her knees and hug his waist, burring her face into his stomach.

The boy shook his head and rubbed the top of his mothers head, "No your not dead"

"Your in my world" called a voice from behind her.

----------XXX----------

James wheezed and coughed from his place on the floor as Malum slugged him in the gut. He had rushed the guy after losing his cool and tried to start a fist fight with him but Malum turned out to be a better fighter and was able to easily side step any of his attacks.

Malum crossed his arms and spat at him "Some auror you are," he sneered, using the flying bludgers to keep anyone from interfering.

Reporters were crowding the windows trying to get pictures and information on what was happening. Aurors were trying to get in to arrest the man tearing up the store but some pureblood had enlightened them to the fact that this was a dispute between two families and couldn't be stopped until the one who wanted pay back said it was over.

Eric was still crying about his wrist, but increased his volume when no one quickly ran to help him.

Suddenly the creature surrounding Lily roared again and uncurled itself from around her, flying towards Malum and decreasing in size until it wrapped around him and roared once again, causing all who heard it to wince at its volume.

Lily sat on her knees with wide-eyes. Her skin was pale and breathing was quick and shallow.

James saw her and crawled over to her quickly, "Lily! Honey are you ok?"

"James, I... yes i'm ok" she answered allowing him to hug her.

Malum sneered to cover up a smirk, "The Malum honor has been avenged, I declare this dispute to be over." he spoke causing his magic creature around him to flare and dissipate but instead of it disappearing into the air, it zoomed around the room repairing all the broken items and glass. When the final bludger was put away and drained of its magic, it all condensed into one large orb and slammed into Malum's chest.

Without a word Malum left the shop, walking through the crowed of people who quickly jumped away, as to keep his rage from being turned on them.

----------XXX----------

Inside the room where the ministry stored the runes that kept the arena wards working, was a hunched over man. In front of him a cardboard shoe box sat with a array of tools and wires.

"Red goes here, blue connects to the side... black goes to ground." he mumbled to himself as he twisted, inserted, and taped certain wires together.

After a minute, he connected one plastic box to the side and flipped a switch making a small red bulb flash. Sighing, he slid the whole box to the side and gathered his things, his job was done, now all he had to do was send his boss a message and get the hell out of there.

----------XXX----------

(I shall only refer to Harry as Malum when he is in a confrontation or is talking to someone)

If had been a few hours since Harry had went off at the Potters and now we find him behind a few tents next to the arena tending to his fairy friend.

Harry sighed as he tried to cheer his little fairy up, she was so tenderhearted and easy to upset. Hopefully she'd change as she grows up. Feeling her heave and shake while using his cloak to wipe her tears in, his thoughts drifted to that piece of shit Eric, causing his blood to boil. Reaching the end of his rope, he growled and slammed his fist against the stone wall of the arena, causing the wall to crack slightly and possibly break his knuckles, if the bruise and slight swelling was anything to go by.

Avi seemed to sense his own anger and tried to stop crying to help him. She was so innocent. Flying out of his shirt pocket, the adorable green fairy twirled and zoomed around his head before snuggling against his neck.

Harry let out a deep sigh and cradled his aching fist, "Thanks" he said knowing that she wanted to cheer him up. "Come on Avi let's go to the ice cream tent and get you something," he said with a pained smile before mentally adding 'And get me some ice'

He knew that he shouldn't have fooled around when he was suppose to be learning healing charms, but damn that med-witch was fine as hell.

----------XXX----------

15 year old Ginny Weasley sniffed as she half-heartedly ate her frozen snack. She knew that her family would be worried sick by now and was probably looking for her, but she could've cared less at the moment.

She had always had a small crush on Eric Potter like so many other young girls and when he and his parents came back to the room with his hand wrapped up to keep it from moving she quickly asked what happened only for Eric to snap at her.

He had called her a few names and made her cry to build up his shattered pride and before his parents stopped him and made him apologize, she bolted out the door crying.

She ran quite a ways away from the arena and ended up outside of a well off Ice cream place ran by the owners of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. Going in she sat down and the owner saw her sad look and then offered her a free sundae.

Sniffing again she took another spoon full and cracked a small smile, even in her depressed mood this was probably the best ice cream in the world.

"Excuse me, can I get a strawberry sundae and some ice?"

Ginny turned and turned pink at the site of the boy beside her, He looked way better than Eric. After a second her heart sank as she noticed something, 'He looks just like a pureblood and they wouldn't even glance in my direction since my family are 'blood traitors'' she thought sadly.

Harry quietly made his way up to the bar and got the attention of a worker, "Excuse me, can I get a strawberry sundae and some ice?"

The worker nodded and even though the second request was odd, quickly started filling the order.

He glance over and spotted the red head checking him out and grinned as he saw her pink cheeks. Turning his head slightly to her he returned the favor and grinned as her cheeks reddened, "Hello miss...?"

Ginny could hardly believe that he was talking to her and quickly answered, "Weasley... Ginny Weasley" she studdered before wincing, 'Stupid he didn't know who you were and now he'll hate you' she scolded herself.

"Ah, well I couldn't help but notice such a cute thing like you sitting here, not to mention checking me out." he started with a sly grin. "And I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friend at a table". Harry's mind was once again racing with ways to quickly get her in his bed until he put a halt to them as not to be distracted.

'I should write a book, I think I'll call it '101 ways to score' then write another one called '101 ways to get out of the commitment caused by your score' then release it a month later. It would be a big hit for those dumb enough to get snared into a relationship because of it'

Harry quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as Ginny spoke.

"I don't know... I mean, I don't even know your name."

Harry gave her the best lady killer smile, "Oh I'm sorry, my name's Malum... Oriens Malum but please, call me Harry."

----------XXX----------

Dumbledore looked at Lily with grand fatherly eyes full of care, while he did manipulate her and the rest of her family it didn't mean he didn't care for her safety. He had always cared for her slightly more than any other student when she was in school and when he saw that young man use pure magic to attack her he quickly tried to help.

When Malum had left, he quickly made his way over to make sure Eric was taken care of and then went over to Lily and sighed in relief when he realized that it was probably just to scare them.

However, from what he was seeing now had him worried, She was distinct and had a far-off look in her eyes. She didn't even spoke much and had been starring off into space from her place on the couch ever since Ginny had ran out. He tried to get her to open up to him ut failed and when he tried to peek into her mind, he found the memory to be under heavy lock and key.

He sighed, Eric was more trouble than he was worth, If he had just settled for a lesser object and accepted that Malum had already paid a hefty price for that snitch, He (Dumbledore) would've been able to meet the lad under more pleasant conditions and possibly would've been able to convince him to join them,

Lily stared off into space, The memory of what she was forced to watch had shook her up. Malum proved to be a vary powerful man and possibly a insanely strong seer. He had used her memories and shown her the past of her son to harm her emotionally, then showed her what the future may have been if she hadn't neglected him to cause her even more grief, and finally outcomes to put the fear of god into her.

What she saw was both amazing and terrifying.

----------FLASHBACK ----------

"Your in my world"

The body of her baby boy faded away causing her to lose balance and cry out in loss. Filled with a mothers rage, she turned and froze at the sight of Lord Malum standing before her with his emotionless eyes boring into hers.

Growling she pushed off the feeling of dread his eyes gave her and growled, "Bring him back, GIVE ME MY BABY BACK" she screamed pushing herself off the ground and rushing him.

Malum stood with a raised eyebrow and stepped to the side, sticking his foot in front of hers and tripping her. "He hasn't been _your_ baby for what? 14 years and now you want him back."

Lily groaned as her body hit the floor and whimpered at his words, She knew that he was right and there was nothing she could do about it. "Please... -Sniff- Please... I just want him back. I just want to hold him like I should have done years ago."

Malum raised an eyebrow as the begging woman. He didn't think that his disappearance would have such a profound effect on her, not that the cared much, she neglected him and he would never just forgive and forget.

The white abyss started to darken and soon they were standing in the living room of Potter manor. Lily gasped and looked around, "This is... how... why am we here"

Malum shrugged, "Even though you done say it, you yearn to know what could've been" he said slowly pointing his finger to the side.

Lily's eyes shot over to the side and widened, there she stood watching as James played with both Eric and Harry chasing after a training snitch. Both brothers were Laughing and helped each other try to grab it. Eric was completely different from before, his arrogant 'I'm better than you' smirk was nonexistent and he laughed as Harry snatched the snitch out of the air and handed it to him.

"This is what could've been if you had continued to care for your son and loved him just as much as you did Eric."

Lily teared up as she continued to listen to Malum, oh how she wished that it was real.

Malum waved his hand and the illusions disappeared before being replaced with much duller furniture. "What happened?" Lily asked looking around.

Malum hummed , "This is what would have happened if you cared but still favored Eric." he answered simply.

The front door opened and a familiar looking Eric walked in with James behind him struggling with a mountain of bags. Lily followed right behind him carrying a much smaller pile and Behind her walked in a rather bitter looking Harry who dropped the bags he was holding just as soon as he walked in and left the room, not even glancing at his mother who sighed softly. Eric saw this and whined about him and James quickly went to punish Harry.

Lily watched in horror as James hit Harry while her illusion watched out i silence.

"You want to stop James but Eric's happiness is more important to you, this particular time is where he finally couldn't take it." Malum told her.

After James dropped the sniffling boy, Lily went to soother eldest only for him to run up stairs and lock himself in his room. Lily wordlessly sighed and after putting all Eric's stuff away, which took a good three hours, she went to make sure he was ok.

Using a good three unlocking spells, the door swung open to reveal the motionless body of Harry clutching one of Eric's discarded wands. Her son killed himself.

Malum watched with a hidden grin as Lily for the... he lost count of how many times she broke down crying. What she didn't know was that all of this was a big pile of bull shit. He didn't know how his life would have turned out if he had stayed and had been cared for.

'Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in that muggle movie about the ghosts of Christmas' he wondered. (Actually I didn't plan on it being like that, it just sort of happened. I don't own that )

Two shadowed figures appeared in the distance. Both were fighting with the ferocity of demons, using any form of weapon available.

"And theirs _your baby's_ future" Malum stated bringing the figures to Lily's attention. "Each outcome is evenly matched and, like many things, have yet to be decided."

Loud bangs echoed around and both snapped over to see one shooting a gun at the other who rolled out of the way.

The first looked like something out of a muggle action movie. The only thing he wore was a pair of snow camo cargo pants and combat boots, showing off a collection of scars all over his toned chest, back, and face. Multiple ammo belts wrapped around his body; around his waist was a belt holding 7.62 mm rounds with another hanging off the front and running between his legs until it hooked to the back of his belt. Below his knee was another holding 12 gauge shells. Bullets wasn't the only thing he carried, he also had a couple combat knives at his sides along with a wand in a holster at the small of his back. His face had hateful, uncaring, and evil all over it, he definitely had the dark technomancer look down.

The second looked just as scary if not more so than the first. While the first went Tech, this one had both the demonic angel and necromancer look. His skin was dull tan and dark back tribal markings covered his body. His hair spiked out giving him that feral look and his eyes had turned black with deep red pupils. On his back was a pair of midnight black wings and from hid forehead a pair of horns protruded, twisting out and downward so they stuck out like a bulls.

The top of his robes were destroyed and all the was left was the bottom which was held by a rope, making it look like he had another pair of wings. Covering his lower body was a pair of leather pants with chains wrapped around the waist and leg, and a pair of motorcycle boots.

Both versions of Harry continued fighting and Lily never suspected that both were just based of a game Malum had played before.

Malum grinned at the memory of that fighting game and turned back to Lily "And who knows... Maybe you'll be a part of it... then again maybe not"

----------FLASHBACK END----------

Lily thought out the whole thing and sighed, bringing her head to rest against the arm of the couch, "I hope so..." she whispered. feeling the strain of today's events, Lily slowly lost herself to sleep.

----------XXX----------

Ginny looked to the boy with a confused expression, she had agreed to join him and his friend but something was wrong... where was his friend?

"Ahh... Harry? Where's your friend?" Ginny asked as she settled in the booth.

Harry set the bowl of pink ice-cream down followed by the cup of ice, "Oh she's here" he said instantly blowing Ginny's good mood,

'Should have known that he was taken' she thought to herself, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Harry knew what she was thinking and coaxed Avi out of his pocket, "Ginny, I want you to meet Avi" he Said pulling the little fairy out and presenting her to the red head.

Ginny looked at the fairy and felt a wave of relief wash over her just before her natural girlie instincts forced her to squeal and hug the fairy who squealed in surprise while Harry watched on with wide fearful eyes,

"Oh she's so cute" Ginny cried with a look of bliss on her face. "Where'd you find her?"

Harry feared for Avi's life as she turned from her natural light blue to a light purple, Normally he would have killed who or whatever was doing this but he knew his limits and a bubbly school girl hugging something cute was above his level.

"Ah In the forest one night and it was more of her finding me, not the other way" was his answer.

Avi pushed against Ginny's arms and after a second of struggling popped free and zoomed across the table into Harry's neck, breathing heavily.

"Hehehe sorry." Ginny apologized weakly as Harry soothed the little fairy, swearing that it had said her life flashed before her eyes.

Harry pried Avi off and set her down next to the strawberry snack which she instantly dug into. Satisfied that she was busy, he turned back to Ginny with a smile, "So..."

----------XXX----------

One hour later...

Ginny giggled at one of Harry's many stories of his adventures with Avi, who was smiling as she bunched up a wad of napkins and used them as a pillow.

Harry chuckled as well and knew that that he had her wrapped around his finger, it wasn't that he was interested in having a relationship with her, but hey she was the daughter of one of his father's enemies and if he had her under control and help her develop feelings for him, she could be vary useful if he went through with being captured.

Not to mention that she had a nice body and her body language practically screamed 'Oi I'm a virgin' by the way she would blush and respond to some of his questions.

"You know Ginny I've wanted to ask, have you ever got drunk?" He asked with a calm smile as Ginny sputtered out denials. "Ok, ok, I believe you. but I got ta ask... do you want to? If so you can come see me during the game, we'll get wasted and have a good time. I guarantee it" Harry finished dropping a piece of paper and some money on the table before gently picking up the snoozing fairy and walking out.

(I couldn't think of anything else, besides Rose has been used and is now recovering and I think that the shock of Ginny losing her innocence to the guy who beat up Eric and his family will be great. Not to mention when they learn that the same person is the Dark Heir and Eric's long lost brother.)

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------

Look I know that this chapter probably isn't that good, but... I can't think of some filler to put in-between the important parts. I mean really, do you want me to just skip three days ahead and say, 'this happened here and that happened there'

Also I saw the spells that one of you left on my review page and I liked them, please send more and maybe I can use them in places, too bad this part was already written and was being fixed up when I read them.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing and remember the more you review the faster I write... that is if I can get over this damn virus that's keeping me down.

----------XXX----------

Girls and their relationships with Harry.

Bellatrix (Posable love interest)

Rose (Posable love interest or Mistress)

Ginny (Sex toy)

Avi (Harry's pride and joy. Almost like a daughter to him)


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Something Pt 1

Dark Assassin or Future Dark Lord?

_Chapter 8: The Start of Something Pt 1_

-I Own Nothing-

----------XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

I've read the reviews and one of the ideas sparked something, after some consideration I'm going to have Harry be a master of transfiguration and an elemental. It'll most likely be lightning due to his spell the Lightning whip.

----------XXX----------

Ginny had yet to return to her family and found that Malum, or Harry had left his room number on the piece of paper he dropped. After thinking it over she took the paper and left to find his room. After all, it wasn't everyday that you meet such a kind and handsome young man like Harry... or so she thought.

Harry had returned to his room and found that Rose was gone. At first he had checked every nook and cranny of the room thinking that she was waiting to catch him with his guard down to get him back for what Avi had done to her face, but was unable to find her. After magically unlocking his bedroom, which he had hidden behind a large full body mirror using charms that allowed him to walk straight through it, Harry had put Avi in a miniature bed of her own and tucked him in.

His room was what really cost the most. It was the same size as the main room but had a shit load more stuff in there. Not only did it have another area to look out on the Quidditch pitch but instead of a balcony it was one way glass, mostly to keep people from seeing what he did in private... or who.

His bed was bigger than a king sized and covered in rich green sheets with silver tribal markings sewed around the edge and his emblem centered directly in the middle. The bed frame was also an amazing sight to see, instead of being made of wood and metal it was made of stone. The headboard was of a pair of beautiful angelic wings with a broadsword in the center. A pair of strange snakelike creatures wrapped around the blade in the shape of a double helix before branching off and wrapping around the hand guards. At the end of the bed another pair of swords crossed to act as bed posts. All in all the bed looked like it was worth thousands of gallons, but for him, it was great practice with his transfiguration

Banners hung from the walls on each side of his bed and proudly displaying his mark. Off in the corner was a grand fireplace with a few armchairs in front of it along with a few books piled up on a coffee table. In another corner was a few trunks holding his clothing and other various objects including a few bottles of his own fire whisky.

And finally, against the wall next to his bed sat a sat a transfigured end tabled with Avi's bed on top. It was hardly ever used unless she was the only one sleeping because every time Harry woke up he found her laid out across his forehead.

Taking the expensive snitch out of his pocket Harry opened the case allowing the golden ball to zoom out of it's case only to be quickly captured. Harry started to overwhelm it with his magic and made sure that it would only activate when Avi wanted to play with it or he willed it to. Feeling the snitch shake in his grasp he smirked when it calmed down and released it from his grasp allowing the small ball to once again flutter out of his hand and over to the sleeping fairy where it landed and folded its wings back in.

'Should I be worried that I basically created another mind control spell that is greater than the unforgivable version?' he wondered to himself before shrugging, 'Oh well'

----------XXX----------

Ginny was hesitant to knock on the door, her insecurities were slowly eating away at her after all, her first crush Eric hadn't cared for her and she had known him for a long time. So what if her slowly forming second crush did the same, I mean, she had just met him. She wasn't ready to return back to her family and be yelled at for running off and she had no where else to go besides to take him up on his offer.

Blushing at the meaning of being alone in a room with a boy could insinuate, Ginny knocked on the door.

----------XXX----------

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in thought, things were getting strange around the manor. One by one his middle and lower DE's were disappearing at first he suspected that they were the traitors but when he tried to activate the mark, he found that they were nonexistent, like they had never been there in the first place.

Normally, he would see what Harry had to say but seeing as he would be gone for an unknown amount of time, he had to settle for his inner circle.

----------XXX----------

Harry heard the knocking at the door and faded through his mirror doorway, seeing as he gave Mortuus the rest of the day off he went and unlocked the door before opening it to reveal the small 15 year old redhead.

"Hey Ginny, I wasn't expecting you so soon" he said causing the girl to look down.

"Yeah well, I'm not ready to face my family just yet and... i really have nowhere else to turn. So I was hoping that I could stay with you and watch the opening game here... I mean, If you don't mind" Ginny said twiddling her thumbs.

Harry already knew what had happened and nodded, "Of course you can join me, It wont be long until that pigheaded fool of a minister make's his little speech and I'm sure that we can find something to do while we wait." He told he while opening the door all the way and moving to the side.

Ginny stepped in, brushing her arm lightly against his ba accident and gawked at the sight of his obvious wealth, everything look twice as good at the Potters did. Even his favor in slytherin colors or animals didn't bother her, in fact she found it all to be... beautiful.

What she didn't notice was that as she passed by, Harry's eyes flashed and a thin line of his magic entered through the skin on her arm... she had been marked by his corruption

Harry's evil look faded into a kind smile, it wouldn't due for her to see him like that and freak out, even though he could feel his magic creeping through her he knew that if she tried hard enough, the meager amount of magic he used on her could easily be overpowered.

"So Ginny, tell me about your self..."

----------XXX----------

Bellatrix mumbled to her self as he tried to sleep, these past two days were torture on her. Now she knew that the saying 'You never know what you got until it's gone' was vary true. Sure Harry had been gone longer than two days before but she always knew that he would return soon, but after he had told her of his plan she was worried and feeling even more lonely. well if nothing else good came of this at least she knew that she could give him one hell of a hand job with all the practice she's been getting with her wrists when she has to use that damn vibrator that Harry had given her as a joke.

Her dreams were plagued with his image, showing her the times that he had used his uncanny mastery over electricity to sexually torture her while he fingered her.

She sighed and once again groped under her pillow to find her 'little buddy'. She remembered the first time she had seem him use his elemental power over lighting. He had been practicing to manipulate weak electrical pulses and had been using it to power a small muggle light bulb. He had gotten it to shine as bright as possible and then one of the pureblood members taunted him with out knowing who he was for using muggle tech.

Harry overloaded the bulb causing it to explode before using his anger at the guy to fuel his resolve. Bellatrix almost felt bad for the guy when Harry blasted a blackened fist sized hole through his chest.

"mmm" She moaned at the vibrator started doing it's job. Harry had better come back safe because if he died, she's find some resurrection ritual and drag his ass out of hell before having her wicked way with him.

----------XXX----------

Harry paused as a violent shudder coursed through his body.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked looking back at him.

Harry glanced around, "Yeah, but suddenly I got the strangest feeling..." he answered.

Both he and Ginny were armed with balloons filled with paint. Seeing that she wasn't in the happiest of moods, Harry decided that only one thing could cheer the girl up, and that was the misfortune of others... and a glass of his fire whisky, if nothing else it would sure cheer him up.

So here they were, peeking over the edge of his balcony and searching for a target.

"Wizard. Green robes. Three rows from the bottom. Fifth seat from the end" He muttered making Ginny giggle at his tone. He sounded like a spotter from that muggle movie she and a few of her friends snuck out to see.

Harry reached out and took her hand with his, ignoring the darkened blush on her cheeks and helped her aim, "Now... release" he told her.

Both leaned further over the edge, Harry let out a long high pitched whistle letting it fade into a deeper one just as the wizard let out a yelp of surprise.

"Bullllsseye!" Ginny slurred with a laugh.

The wizard looked up and searched for his attackers, Harry saw this and grabbed Ginny by the shirt before pulling her out of sight.

Ginny shrieked in surprise as he yanked her back. Turning, she tripped on her own feet and slammed face first into his chest.

Landing on his back with an 'Omf', Harry blinked the stars away and look down at Ginny who groaned and opened her eyes. "Hmm," he started with a grin, "I think I like this, the only thing is that we're both overdressed"

Ginny's half lidded eyes snapped open as she finally realized their position, "Oh... my god, I'm sorrrry" She apologized pushing herself up from his chest.

Harry noticed that she was still sitting right on top of his lap and had yet to move. He looked into her brown eyes and she gazed into his. Harry inwardly smirked when she slowly closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

His corruption was too much for her, Ginevra Molly Weasley now belonged to him. Mind, body, and soon enough... soul.

----------XXX----------

Hours had passed and the opening ceremony had long since passed. The whole Weasley family were worried sick about Ginny who had yet to be seen and had reported her disappearance to the Aurors. Many people combed the area looking for the young 15 year old and the only clue they had found was that she was last seen eating Ice cream with whom they suspected to be a kind young pureblood.

After hearing this they weren't sure if they should be worried or relieved. A few of the pureblood families were against the Weasleys for being blood traitors and weren't above striking out against them if the chance arose.

If they really knew what was going on, Molly would die of heart failure, Arthur would faint along with the twins, Ron would sputter with rage, and on the off chance of Percy hearing, he would sigh and mutter about his sister losing hers before he did. (Now do you understand why he acts like all stiff and snobby)

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, Eric's outburst at Ginny was a real set back to his plan of having her merry him. If he could have Ginny in a relationship with him, he could have someone reporting to him on everything Eric did.

If this kept up, he would have to use a bonding potion that bonded the person to whomever takes or took their virginity and then use a love potion on Eric to make him desire Ginny.

Too bad he was clueless as to where she was.

----------XXX----------

Harry loved virgins, ever since he took Rose's he found that everything about them was great, the expression they have as he starts to penetrate, the squeak they let out as he pushed the head in, and finally the tightness. God forbid you get an explorer who wants to be on top and try new things.

Ginny was on cloud nine as she rested against Harry's neck, snuggling against his warmth while he laid back on his couch and rubbed her red hair. He had done so many things to her and every damn one of them made her toes curl. He was everything that she wanted Eric to be, everything that Eric wasn't. He listened to her, guided her along, and allowed her to take charge when she felt like it, but she knew... she knew that he was always in control, it was him that gave her slight control and he could've taken it back at any time.

She felt great, even the tiredness and soreness of popping all three cherries couldn't dampen her mood. The throbbing in her sore maidenhood (Which was still occupied by Harry) could be felt every time her heart beat and the feel of his member pulsing inside her sent shivers down her spine. Her bum protested any kind of movement whatsoever and the memory of him slowly stretching her anal passage out made her wince. She knew that he didn't mean to hurt her but she had told him that she wanted to give all three of her innocence's to him, starting with her mouth, cherry, then the forbidden black cherry.

She herself was surprised at her own boldness, after all she had just met Harry and had already given him all she had. The a thought struck her causing her eyes to water, he probably thought that she was some slut since she had slept with him so quickly.

Feeling her mood take a plunge, Ginny sniffed and an moved so her cheek laid against his chest , hoping that he wouldn't leave her.

Harry closed his eyes and reflected back on his previous score. Absently rubbing the girl's red hair, he was surprised that she had given herself to him so willingly. The others had wanted to hold off on being fucked in the rear or even sucking him off at first but had opened up to the idea after being with him for awhile.

Had she already been slightly dark before he met her? It was a long shot but those who had already had the seeds of darkness planted were much more susceptible to his power and corruption.

He could slightly feel her mood change through his magic and glanced at the girl as she moved her head to the side. Her happiness had turned to nervousness, worry, and sadness which made him slightly worried about his new puppet.

"Something wrong Gin?" He asked with his voice full of care, wrapping his arms around her back.

Ginny sniffed and looked up, showing that she was close to crying. "Please... don't leave me" she begged.

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Why do you think that I'll leave you"

"Because..." she started, a single tear falling from her eye, "You probably think I'm some whore" she muttered before burying her face in his chest.

Harry sighed softly and rubbed her head, "Ginny, I don't think your some whore and your always welcome in my arms, even if I don't see you and you don't see me, I'll always be with you"

Ginny sniffed once more and looked up into his green eyes, "Promise"

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I promise"

Ginny wiped her eyes and laid back down, never seeing the smirk of pure evil Harry gave her. She was sure of it now, she was in love.

----------XXX----------

After the first match, The Order of the Phoenix were having a meeting in the Potters arena room, making use of the expansion charms, they were able to fit everyone around a long table and soundproof the room.

Dumbledore sighed inwardly and thought over the list of things they had to discuss. One was the presences of Voldemort's heir... or lack of, then was the disappearance of Ginny Weasley, and that Malum boy who defied almost every natural law concerning the limits of magic.

They had started with Ginny's disappearance and just as soon as the dark heir was mentioned, Mundungus stumbled in badly beaten.

After cleaning him up and letting Poppy do her job fixing most of his injures, Dumbledore asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Who did this to you?"

The crook looked up at them with fear in his eyes, his body started to shake with it. "A monster... she... she called herself... the..."

Everyone was shocked at the level of fear Mundungus was showing. Surely a single beating couldn't do this.

Turning to his head nurse, Dumbledore asked for a report on what was wrong with the man.

Poppy looked unsure of how to tell him but with everyone looking at her she sighed, "From the level of stress and the condition he was in, my healing charms revealed that almost everyone of his bones had been destroyed and healed numerous times. His skin looks unnaturally pale at places and leads me to believe that he had been... skinned and forced to drink healing potions which caused it to regrow, if the traces of liquid in his lungs means anything. He also shows signs of being held under multiple torture spells and even a few muggle means of torture."

Everyone paled and glanced at the crook with pity.

"Mundungus please, we need to know the name of who did this to you." Dumbledore asked placing a hand on the mans shoulder.

Mundungus shuddered, "I don't know her name... only that she... called herself... the... Devil's Mistress" he said before revealing a burn on his chest, silently sobbing from the memories.

While everyone gasped at the sight of the ugly brand-like mark, Dumbledore felt his heart stop beating.

Surrounded by red blistered skin was a mark that even made Voldemort's look pure. A pitch black skull with elongated fangs and a sword sheathed through the top. Wrapped around the sword and skull was a small dragon. Dumbledore was worried, that mark was ancient and could only be found in one book, the book of prophecies, and from what he could remember it meant one thing... the beginning of a new era.

He had to get that book back from the ministry, it had been years since he had peeked into the book and saw that mark and he hadn't read any details about it. If his assumptions were correct, Voldemort may not be the problem any longer.

----------XXX----------

Harry smiled as Ginny shifted her weight to the side. After they had got off his couch, Ginny was slightly disappointed that they missed the first match but was ok with it considering that she enjoyed their time having sex and that her team the Holyhead Harpies won anyway.

"We'll... I guess I should be going" Ginny stated sadly, "I'm going to be in so much trouble anyway so I'm just going to go and face the music"

Harry frowned, "Don't worry Ginny, I'll send them a message and explain everything... well almost everything, we don't need them to know about us having sex just yet." he told her with a grin.

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the lips before rushing out the door, "Thank you Harry, I love you" she called before closing the door.

Ginny froze 'Did I just..."

Harry looked at the door with a raised eyebrow, "Interesting..."

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------

-Reader challenge-

I get this tingly sensation when I read your reviews, I'd write a long chapter if I could get around... I don't know 50 reviews on this chapter, and they all can't be some crappie 'I like this' or 'Keep it up' reviews, some have to be something that I'd read, not just glance at then skip.


	9. Poll

Polls closed.


	10. Chapter 9: The Start of Something Pt 2

Dark Assassin or Future Dark Lord?

_Chapter 9: The Start of Something Pt 2_

-I Own Nothing-

----------XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------XXX----------

Character bio (Updated)

Name- Harry James Potter

Age- 16

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Raven Black

Alias(s) (UPDATED)- Crow, Lord Malum, The Devil

Magical Alignment- True Evil

Personality- (Multiple) Womanizer, Manipulative, great at hiding his true intentions.

Chosen side in war(UPDATED)- His own

Position in war(UPDATED)- Leader

Details(UPDATED)- Ran away from home at a young age, suffers from a magical disease. Has hidden intentions for magical world and shows to be a great leader... possibly too great He seems to try and follow his own set of rules and regulations but finds that he is unable to control himself at times. A true monster

----------XXX----------

-Known powers-

Name- Lightning Palm

Appearance- Small arcs of blue lightning jump from spot to spot on his hand.

Strength- Low-to-Mid

Range- Short

Details- is a power used to fight, Depending on the situation, it can be used to electrify metal weapons such as knives.

Name- Lightning Whip

Appearance- A large spread out blast of lightning.

Strength- Mid-to-High

Range- Short-to-Long

Details- Like a shotgun that shoots lightning

Name- Eternal Lightning Dragon

Appearance- A large white serpent-like dragon.

Strength- High

Range- Short-to-Long

Details- Impervious to most attacks the Eternal Dragon can enclose enemies into a void that the caster can completely control from the land to time itself.

Name- (Unsure, Help please)

Appearance- A white aura surrounds the target and pulls a targets magic from their core

Strength- Mid-to-High

Range- Short-to-Mid

Details- Depending on the willpower and strength of the target, this strange attack can either slow them down or kill them. Recent experiments have shown that if the attack is disrupted before the target is killed (Depending on how strong willed the target is) He/She will absorb the excess magic and gain the strange urge to follow the caster. Depending on the amount absorbed will decide just how strong the urge is. For targets of the opposite sex, they gain the urge to try and 'BE' with the caster. Bewitched objects and weaker magical creatures have also shown a weakness to the power and seem to be much easier to control, possibly because the objects have no mind of their own and some creatures have a instinct to follow the 'Alpha'.

----------XXX----------

Only 29 reviews for chapter eight... -sniff-

(I forgot to mention, when Dung bet that 500 gallons, he had bet that the Harpies would lose.)

"MORTUUS"

-pop- "Yes Master!?!" The house elf called, sliding to a stop from his urgent teleport spell thing. (I have no idea how they do it) He had just finished delivering a letter to some large redheaded woman at his master's order when he sensed/heard his master call.

Harry stood half dressed in a pair of all black snakeskin pants and boot in his living room and was sliding a black turtleneck shirt over his head. On the table beside him sat an open laptop computer with a blank screen.

Harry noticed that the elf was standing there and fixed his shirt collar. "Mortuus, I got an easy job offer here and I need you to bring me my stuff from home, leave the guns and just bring my blades, I want a challenge"

Mortuus nodded with a large toothy grin and popped out of the room leaving Harry to finish suiting up.

Harry clicked the button on his computer and memorized the picture, it was rare for someone to have his personal E-mail address and any who did have it always wanted someone dead and were willing to pay. Normally he would get maybe one or two a month, seeing as it was difficult to get up with him and the only ones who even had a chance at sending him a contract were other agencies.

But this one was from a witch whose husband has been cheating and from the way she wrote it, she wanted it to look like he was mauled by a wild animal. Accidentally proving the saying, 'Hell haft no fury like a woman scorned' to be true. Looking back, Harry started to wonder if any of the women he been with had put a hit out on him but shoved those thoughts away.

The targets name was Chad F, that was it, no last name was given, nor was it needed. he was a french/ american half-blood who married a pureblood 'princess' from magical France who would rather remain nameless. He was around the age of 32, had blue eyes, and bright neon blond hair. The information sent to him described him as... for lack of a better word, prick with an undeserved sense of accomplishment.

Another pop signaled that Mortuus had returned hefting a silver suitcase around two feet long, one and a half feet tall, and four inches wide.

"Set it on the table and open it," Harry ordered looking up from the screen to see his poor house elf struggling under the weight.

Mortuus staggered over and hefted the case up, allowing it to slam down on Harry's coffee table, "Master, have you ever considered maybe getting a few more house elves, It would be so much easier to carry your stuff if I had some help" It complained softly, knowing that he wouldn't take offense like many other humans would. "Or at least getting a lighter case, I mean look it's got 'Dragon, Water, Fire, and Bear proof' stamped on it"

Harry grunted and watched as the house elf tried to open the metal box. Growing more and more amused as Mortuus tried harder and harder to do so. So far he had tried to pry it open, look for hidden buttons, hit it, gnaw on it, use his non existent mind powers, guess magic words, and finally jump on the table and kick it.

"Want me to go find a bear to help with that" Harry finally asked watching as the elf popped out of the room only to return holding a muggle welding torch and wearing a welding mask.

"Hahaha master, very funny, now will you please tell me how to get this THING TO OPEN!!!" he yelled.

-Click-

Mortuus' head turned sharply towards the metal devil only to gape as it slowly opened itself.

"It's charmed to open when told to as long at it's in the same room as me." He stated watching as Mortuus twitched before hanging his head in shame. Patting the elf on the head he dismissed him and turned to his case.

It was made like a tackle box and had many blades sitting inside. Throwing knives to ninja stars and combat to trench knives gleamed in the light. In the bottom of it was a set of equipment belts which he slipped over his shoulders and clipped around his waist.

It held around three throwing knives in places on his side and had a pouch that held five stars on the front. On the back he had a pair of rune covered trench blades that could channel his elemental power if he wanted without the risk of melting the blades. Both were dull silver with black runes running up the length and had black twine wrapped around the handle.

Making sure he had everything ready, Harry locked the case and summoned a cloak made of rare black basilisk skin from his room.

Flipping the hood up he grinned, the hunt was on...

----------XXX----------

_10 minutes earlier..._

Molly Weasley paced back and forth around the kitchen area with Lily watching, Pity in her eyes. Lily could empathize with her fellow red head felt, she had done the vary same thing after learning of Harry's disappearance. The feeling of failure would wear at her nerves and thoughts of what she should have done would plague her mind,

Fretting her wrists, Molly jumped as three sharp yet quick knocks echoed from the door. In a flash, Molly unlocked the door and swung it open only to stop and stare at the strange little creature standing there.

"Greetings miss, I'm Mortuus. My master has given me the task of delivering this to you" Mortuus said jutting his arm out, presenting a masterfully folded parchment to her.

Molly slowly reached out and took the letter, slightly afraid of the strange looking creature with yellow eyes and rows of sharp teeth.

_'MORTUUS!!!" _

The dark house elf jumped at his master's sudden call, scaring the large red head who took a step back. "Got to go, Master calls" he said before turning and running, disappearing with a pop.

Molly blinked and slowly closed the door before walking back into the kitchen.

"Who was it Molly?" Lily questioned sipping on a cup of tea.

Molly walked over and held the letter up, "It was a... house elf... I think"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"Yes, it looked just like one but instead of being some shade of brown he was dark gray and had yellow eyes. Said that his master sent sent this letter"

Molly unfolded the letter and gasped, It was from Lord Malum about Ginny.

----------XXX----------

Harry stalked his target from the shadows with the grace and stealth of a lion. Chad ranted and raved from his seat about how the match had to be rigged since his team lost the match, gaining annoyed looks from the people around him.

Harry was about to send a blade towards the man just to shut him the fuck up but gained a dark glint in his eye as the blond stood and ran towards the restrooms, holding his gut while the woman beside his holstered her wand.

Following him in, Harry saw the stall door swing shut just before hearing the guy vomit.

Reaching into his cloak, Harry grasped one of his trench knives and pushed the door open, allowing it to bang loudly against the wall.

Chad started to turn,"Hey homo what do you think your-" but never finished as Harry leapt at him and slashed his blade across each eye, sending a trail of blood up the white stone wall.

Falling back, the blonde held his face as blood poured from his destroyed eyes and screamed. He stumbled over the toilet and crashed against the wall.

Harry followed the yelling man and straddled him, sinking his blade down into the blonds body over and over again, all the way down to the hilt. Blood sprayed all over his arms and cloak as the blade was pulled up, slinging crimson lifeblood to the air. Harry;s eyes flashed with every savage attack, the feeling of dominance and bloodlust filled him. The look of pain that the fading man wore excited him. This was why he did what he did, to hold the power of being able to end or extend ones life felt like gods power.

Grinning demonically, Harry ignored the blood that the man coughed up on his face and went in for the final attack. Running the razor sharp blade slowly across Chad's neck he savored the feeling of the below him weakly struggling before going completely limp.

As the life faded form the dying man, he took one last look at the man only to stare deep into a pair of green catlike eyes... eyes that only a monster would possess, the Devils eyes

----------XXX----------

"Mistress, my mission was a success"

Cool red eyes stared down at the kneeling man. He was robed in thin black robes and hid his face beneath a hood.

"Good, Master will be pleased. But what pray tell happened to the other two?"

The man scoffed lowly, "They weren't worthy of excepting masters mark, as ordered, I disposed of them both."

The Mistress let out a low hum and turned to the side before sitting on a chair, crossing her legs in an elegant manner, "You've done well, Master will learn of your success and as promised, your standing among his ranks shall improve. With loyalty such as yours, I believe that it's been long overdue. Don't you agree?"

The man's head drooped lower, "Loyalty until the end..."

Hearing the man's words caused the woman to smirk, "They may beat us, but we wont bleed."

"My body may fall, but he shall never be conquered" recited the man.

Both took a breath and started the next and final known part, "Such as the way of..."

----------XXX----------

Ginny cautiously stepped into the room that the Potter family had rented, It was quite... too quite. She had expected to walk in to see the worried face of her mother or father but it seemed that on one was there. She glanced around and silently closed the door with a click, before taking a step towards the room she was given.

"GINNY!" came the relieved yell of her mother.

Ginny cringed and braced herself for a verbal lashing only to freeze as her mother lifted her up using a surprising display of strength and squeezed by her tightly.

"I'm so glade your ok, did Malum hurt you?" Molly asked in a motherly tone

Ginny craned her neck and looked at her mother in confusion, "I'm fine mum, but why would he?"

Molly loosened her grip, "Ginny, Malum is a violent person, He used multiple pureblood laws to his advantage and was the one who attacked poor Eric over a misunderstanding, using family honor and blood purity to keep the law for stopping him."

Ginny's eyes widened at the statement,

----------XXX----------

Harry sighed to himself as he stood under the shower head, the steam fogging up the crystalline glass of his shower door. The water was extremely hot, turning his skin a irritated red. Crimson water pooled around the drain at his feet like a whirlpool, a clear crimson whirlpool.

He pressed his forehead against the cool wall and lost himself in thought. He was shocked and disgusted with himself that he had killed that man so savagely, sure it was his mission but that wasn't the reason he was disgusted, it was the fact that he lost himself in the act. He had failed to uphold his own belief 'Show them that you'll do to any length, Show them that you'll act like a monster but never forget, It's all an act, don't lose yourself to it, to do so makes you less than pathetic, less than a man.'

Thinking back, Harry realized that even if he didn't act like a savage, he would never truly follow it, He controlled, dominated, corrupted killed, tortured, and on occasion raped. He clinched his fist and punched the white tiled wall, He finally realized it, He wasn't a man acting like a monster, he was a monster acting like a man.

Harry pulled his fist from the cracked wall and starred at it, they were claws.

He shut the water off and stepped from the glass shower. His bathroom was elegant. smooth white marble floors and countertops, Polished cabinets and shiny silver faucets, all charmed to clean itself on command, His tub was like a small underground pool that could double as a hot tub with a heating charm.

Harry pulled a green towel from a hook on the wall and started drying himself off, careful as not to harm himself with his sharpened fingernails. Harry had seen claws like this before, when one particular vampire princess went into a blood rage and the only way he knew that he could have gotten them were to be blood mates with a vampire.

"That bitch..." He snarled, thinking that she had bit him at some point.

To make matters worse (For the girl) Harry's eyes flashed and turned from his normal to silted cat eyes. If this was her doing... Oh she had better have a good explanation for this or else she would regret even breathing in his presence.

Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and tied the corners together before he left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. A simple summoning charm later, a pair of boxer shorts flew into his open hand.

"Mortuus" Harry called, keeping a tight reign on his emotions.

"Yes Mas...ter." Answered the elf cheerfully before stopping as it felt the raging storm of anger whirling around his master.

Harry fixed him with a stern look, "Mortuus, you go down to Vladimir's tent and tell her that if she isn't here in the next 15 minutes, she'll regret it."

Mortuus nodded quickly, Harry's voice held the tone of complete power that demanded perfection. Mental images of the pain that would insure if he failed flooded his mind. He had never seem him this angry before... it was scary.

Mortuus left the room with a pop, leaving Harry alone in the room with a soundly sleeping fairy.

----------XXX----------

Rose Vladimir was nervous, she had been counting the money they had earned during the first days matches when her masters house elf, Mortuus popped in with a scared look on his face.

"Miss Rose, Master is angry and has ordered that you come to his room, He also said that if you not there in the next 15 minutes you'd regret it." Mortuus had told her. Then right after he had told her, Mortuus left with a pop leaving her to rush to his room alone.

So here she stood, trying to work up her nerve to knock on his door.

Slowly reaching out, Rose went to knock only to be caught off guard as the door swung open revealing the snarling visage of her master.

"Mast-"

Harry stopped her by striking out and grabbing her pale delicate neck before pulling her into the dark abyss of his room before slamming the door.

Rose whimpered at the angry expression on her love and master's face. The hand around her neck was firm but didn't hinder her breathing. While she was relieved that he wasn't hurting her, she knew that it could change at any moment, she feared for her life. Flinching as the door slammed she felt herself be pushed onto the wall and clinched her eyes shut waiting for any pain he might cause her.

"Rose look at me" Harry ordered at the cringing girl, "LOOK. AT. ME."

Rose opened one of her eyes and gasped at the sight of his eyes,

"I told you that I wasn't going to be you blood mate and that I would tell you when you could bite me, Give me one good reason not to throw you to the wolves" Harry snarled,

Rose clinched her eyes as tears started to fall, "Please... I just wanted to be with you... I knew that I'd never be your mate and... and... want to be your mistress." She sobbed, dropping to the floor as he released her. "It's not complete and... if you don't want me... a simple purifying potion is all that's needed... but please" Her voice started to crack and she grabbed onto his pants leg. "Please don't leave me, I'll do anything if you let me be your mistress. Please, I'll do anything you tell me, you can use me any way you want, I'll wear a collar and leash then crawl around on my hands and knees in public with you,"

Harry looked down at the girl with a raised eye, he knew that she was submissive and infatuated with him but this bordered on obsessive and loony. Rose had tears pouring from her eyes and sniffed while she hung onto his leg. He stood there for a second, thinking of the ups and downs between accepting and using a purifying potion to rid himself of the effects it had on him. On one hand she would be twice as submissive and would easier to manipulate...

With a small sigh, Harry's eyes turned back to his normal shape and his claws receded, making him blink in confusion. "Rose, i'm not going to abandon you and will allow you to be my mistress but you will be punished for this later."

Rose blinked and smiled brightly before moving to her knees and hugging his waist chanting 'thank you' over and over again into his bare stomach.

Harry pulled her off of him by the arm and pulled her up before pulling her close. He ran his hand through her hair and suddenly grabbed a handful. Pulling her head back, causing her to cry out in pain and exposing her flawless neck, Harry ginned, exposing a pair of slightly elongated fangs, "You belong to me"

Rose's eyes widened as she let out a silent gasp of surprise and pleasure, Harry had bitten her, Forever making her as his.

----------XXX----------

_Minutes earlier..._

"Headmaster, using the memories from Dung I've learned that the woman who tortured him was running a illegal betting operation and Dung had tried to earn some quick money" Kingsley told him. "Aurors shut the operation down but the three people who couldn't get away were found to be mid level Death eaters"

"Any signs of the Mistress or connections to the Dark heir?"

Kingsley shrugged, "I don't know, but reports have said that the woman was seen rushing to a room in the arena,"

Dumbledore hummed, "What room?" he asked with hidden excitement, thinking of the glory he would get for catching her.

"Room 5001, owned by one Oriens Malum"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise, "Get a team of our best fighters and tell no one else, We'll capture him early in the morning while he's asleep" He knew that something was up with the strange boy, but this shocked him to the core, Malum had to be Voldemort's heir. He was litteraly inches away from him and he was none the wiser...

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------


	11. Chapter 10 and 11: The Truth

Dark Assassin or Dark Lord?

_Chapter 10: And the Truth Shall..._

-I Own Nothing-

_----------_XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------X----------

Harry's smirk seemed to shine in the blackness surrounding him. Sitting on the stone floor, arms tied in front of him, he listened to his 'Auror' captors list off multiple charges.

"Oriens E. Malum... Arrested for multiple accounts of operating multiple gambling rings"

He scoffed, it was only one. He knew that they were trying to scare him into cooperating.

"Ties with death eaters"

He shrugged inwardly, they had him there. The voice seemed to hold him in contempt, maybe he had injured one of his friends... maybe even killed, who knows he did a lot of damage during his 'capture'. Thinking back... he did a lot of stuff...

----------XXX----------

_Flashback_

Harry stood peering out at the quidditch pitch, basking in the morning breeze. To him it felt nice, the only problems were the loudness of the preparations for the next match down below and the annoying feel of Dumbledore's order preparing to capture him.

All he had on was a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of boots with his hair slicked back. His shirt had been ripped apart by Rose just hours before when, in a fit of lust, she jumped him.

Sure he could have summoned a new one but having sensed the man coming he forced the sleeping vampire to take his little fairy and portkey back to Malfoy mansion, which in turn, took his large bed which caused many charms and other runes to send the rest of his valuables along with it.

So here he was, shirtless and standing in the sunlight of his balcony, armed with a knife on his belt, wand in pocket, and a 9mm in hand. Thinking back he had also hidden an extra gun under the cushion of his couch, a special operations TMP submachine gun, a gift from one of his American friends who could get his hand on such hardware.

Harry smirked as he brought his gun up to his face and pulled the slide back, It was full. The mental images in his mind caused him to think of a lyric.

"When they come for me, I'll be sitting at my desk, with a gun in my hand, wearing a bulletproof vest." He spoke turning around to see the door buckle under an unknown force.

He ignored it and made his way over to the couch where he slid his hand under the cushion and grasped the top of his second weapon. "singing, my, my, my, how the time does fly." he continued.

Turning back to his window, Harry sighed and felt the wards protecting his room fall, not even flinching as the door splinted and a group of trained fighters stormed in, wands trained at his back.

"when you know you're going to die by the end of the night" he finished allowing his eyes to turn silted just before slinging his arm around and blindly firing his automatic pistol at the group who quickly hid to keep from being hit.

Harry rolled to the side as a stunner flew at him and snapped his fingers causing two objects to fly towards him, one of which was a small black box and the other was a hand sized blue cylinder with a ring the top.

"Wasn't planning on this happening for at least another day" he muttered pulling the pin and flinging the cylinder over his shoulder.

"What the-"

The voice was cut off as a deafening bang and a bright flash of white came of the metal object, it was a flash bang.

Cries of surprise and pain echoed around the room, some screaming about being blind and others crying out to take cover. Harry, having known what the thing would do, jumped from his hiding spot behind the couch and rushed the staggering fighters.

There were five in all, two females and three male. One was the man that he had knocked out with a bludger the day before, Sirius Black, a notable dueler and threat. Next was Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror that also registered as a threat to him. The final male was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the most paranoid fuck in Auror community.

The two women were unknown to him, probably two unspeakable who owned the old man something, if their hooded robes meant anything.

Harry tossed his automatic pistol to the couch and holstered his 9mm in his pocket, choosing to save the ammo and just take them down using his fists. The first woman went down easily with a commando take down, sending her face first into the floor. The second dropped with a chop to the neck, he may be a monster but he didn't beat defenseless girls, no sport in it.

Turning around he braced himself as a fist connected with his cheek sending him sliding across his hardwood floor. "Ah! Ya bloody fuck" He snarled glaring at the smirking face of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley smirked and glanced at Moody and Sirius who were still blinded by the strange weapon Malum had used, He had just been able to shield himself with his arms to keep from taking the full blast.

Spinning on his back, Harry threw himself up in the air and landed on his feet, grinning at the worried look the dark-skinned man wore.

Both men glared at each other and as if reading the others mind reached for their wands. Harry drew his and Kingsley grasped at air, then he remembered, during his attempt to shield his face, he dropped his wand.

In a flash of red Kingsley dropped to the ground, stunned.

Moody and Black soon were able to see only to be greeted by a smirking Malum.

"Welcome back, I do so hope that you two will be a greater challenge to me, these three were pathetic"

A pair of curses flew towards him making him laugh as he batted them to the side with his wand before rushing them. Moody received a foot to the gut but Sirius got the worst of it. Harry took his arm and bent it to a painful angle before drawing his pistol and shooting him in the foot, pushing the screaming man to the floor he turned to see a smirking Moody calling for backup.

"Oh you basterd" He muttered, hearing another group of Order members rushing in.

Deciding that he was outnumbered, Harry bolted and summoned his weapons before bolting towards his balcony, he wasn't ready to be caught just yet, it was time for plan B.

"Oh shit! Stop him he's going to"

He jumped.

Harry free fell hundreds of feet in the air and the wards keeping the quidditch bludgers and players from crashing into the crowd was quickly closing in. Pulling the small box from his pocket, Harry opened it to reveal yet another bomb remote, he pressed it.

All over the arena a loud boom echoed and shook the area, signaling that an explosion took place. He grinned and drew his submachine gun, firing below him causing the clear wards to crack and form spider web breaks before reaching it's end.

Hundreds of people gasped and screamed in horror as he free fell and impacted with the wards, many expected it to instantly kill him but were surprised when it bowed down and shattered like glass, destroying the whole ward.

He flipped around and winced as he landed on his feet, he was sure that it would be sore later. Slowly standing up he heard a pair of small voices over all the commotion.

"H-Harry?"

He looked up, their standing surrounded by the rest of their family was Lily and Ginny.

_Flashback end_

----------XXX----------

The rest was pretty simple, a bunch of Aurors and Order members rushed up followed by Dumbledore and surrounded him, much to the horror of Ginny and his mother. After fighting off a few rounds of spells and amazingly taking a few stunners to various parts of his body. He slowly fell to one knee, emitting a loud animalistic roar that shook the hearts off all who heard it and then hit the ground barely conscious.

He smirked at the memory of both Lily and Ginny rushing through the crowd and screaming for them to stop before being removed by the aurors.

Harry had to give the old man credit, he really had some pull in wizarding London and somehow had him shipped to the Order headquarters where they had him locked in a warded basement fashioned to look like a holding cell.

Now here he sat, sore from his previous adventure in some unknown area listening to his charges being read.

"You will be-"

Harry cut the voice off, "Oh shut the hell up, your giving me a headache" He groaned before rubbing his head on the stone wall, "Why don't you just bugger off to the old man upstairs Mr. Auror and tell him that I don't buy this little act"

The man left the room, leaving their resident werewolf to guard their prisoner.

Harry watched the man with an frightening gleam in his eyes, "Mr. Remus I presume?" He asked.

The beat up looking man gave him a surprised look, "How'd you know?"

Harry smirked, unnerving the man, "You carry the presence of a werewolf in conflict with itself" He said gazing up and down at the man, "I know a few werewolves and most of them find it easier to just accept the dark gift given to them"

"I don't want anyone to be hurt" Remus muttered.

Harry shrugged, "That's because your in conflict with you inner werewolf, you constantly push it away and fight for dominance which in turn causes it to do the same."

"It's not that easy" the man said in a more questioning voice.

"Greyback... I'm sure you heard of him" Harry asked watching as the man slowly nodded, "He accepted the curse from the vary beginning and look how powerful he's become. He and his inner wolf are one, that is why many look to his as the alpha"

Remus didn't speak but slowly stood to leave but heard the young-man's parting words, "Sometimes our greatest curse can become out strongest strength, what once caused you and the ones you love pain can cause you happiness... People fear what they don't understand, that's why you fear turning during a full moon,. Think about that"

Harry watched as the man left, his dear godfather. He knew that the man cared for him and he owned him that much... hopefully he would follow his advice.

----------XXX----------

Dumbledore groaned inwardly, his auror pawn had just told him that young Malum knew his plan to make him think that the aurors had him locked up was a fake. That only left one option, Veritaserum.

"Severus, fetch the Veritaserum"

Many gasped, "Headmaster he's only a child, it's dangerous to use it on anyone under 18" Molly said.

Dumbledore nodded, "Normally yes, but for ones with higher levels of magic are more protected from the backlash"

----------XXX----------

"James I swore it's him, that was Harry"

James' looked at his distraught wife with a sad frown, "Lily it would be impossible, Harry ran away when he was seven, their is no way that he's Malum"

Lily shook her head, "No James I know it's him, I know that's my baby,"

"Lily, he beat Eric, shot Sirius' foot, and used that dragon to attack you how can you be so sure?"

Lily gained her motherly twinkle in her her "You wouldn't understand, Mothers always know their baby's"

The two were interrupted as Remus walked in with a clouded expression on his face, "Ah, sorry to interrupt but Dumbledore is about to question Malum with Veritaserum"

Lily's eyes widened in alarm

----------XXX----------

Harry looked around his cell with a blank face, oh how he wished to have something to do... or someone. Even a calligraphy pen and some paper would amuse him for a while. They had taken all his weapons, his pistol, knife, TMP submachine gun, his extra wand (His real one is at the manor), and even took his clothing at first to check for any other weapons but had returned them and even given him a T-shirt.

He groaned to himself and hacked up a glob of blood before spitting it across the cell, right after that auror left his sickness started acting up and without his potions he was forced to suffer through it. It sucked so much ass. Sucked more than Rose did... -Wink-.

Then a thought struck him, Lily Potter had a nice body, Taboo or not he thought she was fine. Besides he no longer thought of himself as a human anyway and she was willing to do nearly anything to gain her sons forgiveness and with enough poking and prodding, he could convince her that the only way he'd forgive her was for her to be his pet.

The sound of a door opening knocked him from his thoughts as Dumbledore followed by a redheaded man, Remus, and Minerva McGonagall came down.

"Mr. Malum, we are going to take you upstairs to ask you some questions, if you cooperate, you will not be stunned but as a safety precaution your wrists will be bound"

The stern witch said.

Harry shrugged and crossed his wrists allowing a magical rope to slither around them and tie itself. Moving around, Harry stood himself up a wordlessly followed pausing slightly to lick any blood from his lips a action that didn't do unnoticed.

----------XXX----------

Harry was surprised and felt his respect for the old man build as they forced three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth, he inwardly patted himself on the back as it had taken six of them to hold him and another two to pry his mouth open... using magic.

A cold feeling loomed over him as the potion slowly forced him under its effects.

Dumbledore watched as the young mans hands flexed like a animals claws and the veins in his neck bulged. Lily and Molly (Being the soft hearted woman she was) was close to crying at the sight of obvious pain. Everyone else had similar reactions, mixed between regretting help force the potion on the child and hoping that he soon passed.

After a minute, Harry's face lost all emotion and blankly gazed at the floor from his chair.

"What is your name?" questioned Dumbledore.

Harry gazed at the wall, "I call myself Oriens Erus Malum but my real name is..." Harry struggled to keep from saying it but realized that he could only do one thing,_ "Harry James Potter" _He finished.

Everyone had leaned forward to her the boy's real name but shot back as he spoke in parsletongue, the language of snakes.

Slightly put off that he didn't know the boy's real name, Dumbledore continued, "Are you a Death eater?"

"No"

"Are you a Death Hand?"

Harry noticed that they all leaned forward again and paused slightly, "Yes"

Once again they all gasped.

Dumbledore put on a grand fatherly look, "Why do you kill for the Dark lord?"

"That is like saying why do children want to become Aurors when one of their parents are, simply because they want the approval of their parents." Harry said tonelessly.

"So the dark lord is your father?"

"He is the closest thing to a father I've ever had"

Dumbledore was intrigued, "So the Dark lord isn't your father?"

"He is the closest thing to a father I've ever had" Harry repeated.

"Headmaster your not being specific enough to force yes or no questions, it's obvious that Malum has been trained to manipulate his answers under the truth serum" Moody spoke.

"I see... Well... If you had a choice, would you continue to harm innocent lives for him"

Harry grinned darkly on the inside, "It is the only thing I know to do. Ever since he found me when I was abandoned by my family he had taken me in and gave me the one thing i've always wanted"

Dumbledore felt his heart go out to the child as did many others in the room, it seemed that Molly was right, he was just a confused child. "And what was that?"

Harry looked up and a trace of sadness could be seen behind his blank eyes. "A family, one that cared for me he would have even let me change my name ."

Dumbledore timed the next question just right, "And what would you have changed it from?"

"Harry Potter" 'Fuck' he had spoken without thinking, he had revealed to them that he was the long lost Potter.

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------

Chapter 10 and 11 go together, hints the chapter names 'And the truth shall fuck you over'

----------XXX----------

_Chapter 11: ... Fuck You Over_

Harry's blank face didn't flinch at the looks of shock, sadness, and anger on the faces of the people around him, unsurprisingly, his dear old 'dad' looked at him like Malfoy would a dirty house elf.

On the inside however, a miniature vision of himself(Harry) was bashing Dumbledore over the head, 'Ah you old fucker,' he mentally yelled, Voldemort was right, that goat sucker was a good opponent in the art of manipulation.

They were about to ask another question but Harry found that the potion was now weakening, meaning that he could now fight against it better. It seemed to surprise them when he cried out in pain and looked up at the group, face twisted in a evil looking grin. "You've once again surprised me Dumbles, forcing a 16-year old to take Veritaserum"

"Harry my boy-"

Harry snarled, "Don't take to me like you know me and I will never be, 'your boy', pervert. Has your lust for goats progressed to younger boys?" he asked enjoying the looks of disgust everyone wore.

"Death Eater scum." James spat, "Don't you talk to the headmaster that way"

"Fuck you"

Lily watched the exchange with tears in her eyes, obviously he didn't remember them at all. she didn't even think of the stuff he showed her just days before. "Harry? Don't you remember us? It's me... your mother, Lily"

Harry's glaring match with James stopped and he turned towards Lily, "Of course I remember you mommy" Harry said using a bella like voice, creeping out the group. "But do you remember me?"" He asked still using that voice.

"Oh course I do -"

"I was the boy sitting in the corner during his brothers birthday" Harry said cutting her off and speaking in a cold tone. "I was the boy that the house elves took care of while you took his brother to Diagon. I WAS THE ONE YOU FORGOT!!!" he screamed before calming down, "So tell me this, how do you remember me"

Lily shook and broke down before rushing out the room, James snarled and stalked up to the boy, getting up i his face, "You little-"

-Crunch-

James fell back clutching his now bloody nose while Harry leaned back, blood splatter from James' nose running down from his forehead.

"You bug, don't talk to me like you have any semblance of parental control over me, You lost that years ago." Harry snarled, feeling a slight pain from where he broke the pricks nose with his forehead.

"Harry was that really necessary?" Dumbledore questioned with a disappointed tone.

Harry shrugged, "Probably not but it sure made me feel better."

They went back and forth for a minute, Dumbledore trying to get the boy to trust him and start doubting Voldemort, with Harry acting like he was barely effected by it.

Seeing that it was useless Dumbledore sighed inwardly, "Well today's been vary stressful and I'm sure that you'd like some dinner"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Oh I'd love something to eat but with the threat of you spiking my food looming over my head, I think I'll refuse"

"Now see here, the headmaster would never do such a thing" Minerva said in the headmasters defense.

Harry laughed, "Says the one who helped force Veritaserum down the throat of a underaged boy" he said making the stern woman look away.

No one spoke or met his gaze, "Well I'm finished here, I'll be going back to my cell" he spoke standing up, much to the shock of everyone there.

The sound of a gun cocking made Harry freeze, behind him stood a cloaked man holding a revolver to the back of his head. "We're not finished here" said a gravely voice with a russian accent.

"Karl?... I haven't seen you since my trip of Africa, what's a baby rapist like you doing here?" Harry asked in perfect Russian.

The man chuckled, before replying back in the same language, "The ministry wanted me to watch this little organization, but imagine my surprise to see you here."

"Yea, especially after I cut your dick off for raping children, even I don't do anything that vile"

Everyone watched with bated breath at the two went back and forth in Russian. Dumbledore had invited the russian man in to be a spy for them, but apparently he had ties with the lost potter.

Karl growled and poked Harry in the back of the head with his gun.

Harry frowned and asked in english, "Tell me Karl, do you remember what I told you the last time we met, you know... before I cut your manhood off with a meat cleaver, you piece of shit pedophile,"

Many eyes widened at the statement, only to go wider as the man didn't deny it.

"No what was it?"

Harry slowly turned his head towards the man, "I told you that if I ever caught you molesting children or pointed a gun at me again, I'd kill you."

Quicker than lightning, Harry spun around, slapping the gun up and punching the cloaked face before taking the weapon and shoving the barrel in the mans mouth.

"You need two things to live the life we do, your balls and your word. You know what makes use different? I still have both, literally and figuratively" He sneered before glancing to the side at Dumbledore with a smirk.

-BANG-

----------XXX----------

Harry hummed to himself as he bit into a apple, sure conjured apples weren't the best but it was enough. The lock on his cell door has been simple to pick and destroy, so now it wouldn't lock. The ropes around his wrists were tough but with a little elemental lightning it had burst into flames.

He had been down there for at least a few hours thinking of the looks he received when he blew the back of Karl's head all over the wall. They had callously escorted him back into the cellar and locked the door leaving him to his own devices where, hours later he heard the quite creaks of the wooden stairs and the familiar magic running threw the persons body.

"Ginny?"

The small redhead timidly walked up to the door, "Is it true?"

"What? that I'm Voldemort's heir?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"So all that stuff you said before... was a lie?"

Harry frowned, "No, I told you that you would always have a place by my side and I wasn't lying. Blood status isn't that important to me, sure it's got me out of some shit but that's just about it. But I think the question is, why are you down here?" he asked, sitting up and moving over to the unlocked door.

"I heard that you were down here and came down here after they went to bed"

"I see..." Harry nodded, "But that doesn't explain why you did it"

Ginny blushed and looked down at the floor, "Because... I was worried about you, you showed me more affection than anyone ever has and... made me a woman" she whispered making her face blush. "I think I'm in love with you"

Harry watched as she came closer to the bars on the door, "They locked you up like an animal and keep you separated from me" she muttered, wanting to hug him.

Harry smirked and took hold of the metal bars, "My poor, poor baby. separated from her man, do you want to be in here with me?"

Ginny nodded sadly, not caring for what anyone else would have thought. Harry smirked and casually opened the door, "Come on in my pet, Nothing can keep you separated from me." he told her.

Ginny barely hesitated and shot into the cell, wrapping her arms around his waist while he rubbed her hair. His hand took her chin and lifted her face up to his where he proceeded to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss as he proceeded to roam her body with his free hand and grope her sensitive areas.

"Oh right there" she groaned almost going limp as he rubbed her through her pants. Harry smirked and channeled some static into his finger, the results were instantaneous, Ginny went rigid and came in her pants before nearly whimpering at the strength of her orgasm.

"My turn" he whispered, watching as she dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans.

----------XXX----------

"Albus you can't be serious, He just murdered that... man in cold blood. How can you consider taking him into Hogwarts during the school year?" Minerva protested, with few others nodding.

"I'm serious Minerva. Besides after some searching, Karl was found to have an outstanding execution order for multiple rapes and murders. It pains me to know that he has been around the children without anyone knowing about his record."

"Be that as it may, He killed him without flinching. How do you know that he won't harm the students?"

Dumbledore gave his grand fatherly smile, "Because he's a man of his word and as we've seen before, he'll only harm someone if he's provoked"

"He broke my nose" Protested James, which had been healed moments before.

"You did insult him and made it seem like you were about to attack him" Dumbledore replied.

He grumbled and backed down.

----------XXX----------

_Time skip... the next morning._

Harry sneezed and wiped his nose with his hand, "Gross" he mumbled wiping it on the wall.

"Harry, I cooked you some breakfast." Ginny said walking down the steps with a tray of food, positively glowing due to the pleasure she received the night before.

Harry grunted and accepted the tray with a small 'thanks' before trying a piece of toast.

"I hope you like it, mum's been making me help cook during the summer." Ginny said with a blush,

Harry nodded, "It's pretty good, tastes almost as good as you" He said making her blush.

She had been surprised when he told her that he was going to show her something new, She was the definition of a virgin in knowing anything about sex, so when he had her lay on her back and started to eat her out, she had nearly squealed at the top of her lungs. That was until Harry stuffed her cum covered panties in her mouth.

Ginny sat down and wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder. A sign of just of attached she was getting to him. Harry finished the toast and then went to the bacon and eggs.

"Harry?"

"Yes Gin?"

Ginny was quite for a second. "You won't leave me will you?

"I told you Gin-"

Ginny cut him off, "I know but... I've had some bad relationships in school before, most guys would get with me and then leave when I wouldn't go to the broom closet with them. Mum always said that a if I let a guy take my innocence, they would leave and then spread rumors about me-" Her heartfelt speech was cut off as Harry placed a finger in her lips.

"Ginny, What will it take for you to believe... you are my girl... I will not leave you."

He kissed her once again and turned away to finish his breakfast, "I think you should get going, Your family will be waking up soon."

Ginny sighed but nonetheless released his arm before standing up and gathering his plate and trey, "I'll see you later" she said sadly, not wanting to leave.

Wordlessly, Harry watched Ginny leave the cellar. Hearing the door shut he wandlessly shut the metal door to his cell and laid back on his cot with a yawn. 'Snoring bitch, if it wasn't for her mouth and ass I would've smothered her to death,' He thought darkly, Closing his eyes he tried to sleep only to sneeze violently, 'Whoever's idea it was to put me in the cold dark cellar is next on the list, Fucking cold..."

----------XXX----------

_Noon..._

Lily Potter took a deep breath as she stood in front of the cellar door, In her was a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel, She hoped that Harry would accept the sandwich and at least talk to her so that she could apologize or, if it came to it, beg for forgiveness. Reaching for the handle she thought of a muggle movie she had seen once about a woman hearing something in the cellar and going down to check on what it was. She figured that this was what the woman had felt like, nervously opening the door and hoping for the best.

Eeping onto the top step she closed the door and shivered, It was freezing cold in here. Then a thought crossed her mind, Harry had slept down here!

Throwing caution to the wind, Lily nearly leaped down and froze at the sight before her, Harry was pale and barely moving. He wasn't breathing!

Rushing into the cell, Lily didn't even question why the door wasn't locked and started shaking her oldest and most dangerous son. "Harry! Harry!" She called, His skin was cold. "Harry please wake up, please don't be dead... HAR-"

She gasped as a strong cold hand wrapped around her neck, cutting her air way off. She looked at her sons face and tried to gasp at the sight of his catlike eyes.

"Hello... Lily"

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------

There's another poll on my profile, 'Will Harry have sex with Lily'


	12. Chapter 12: Escape and Capture

Dark Assassin or Dark Lord?

_Chapter 12: Escape and Capture_

-I Own Nothing-

_----------_XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------X----------

Cold silted eyes stared up into hers. His words were as empty and devoid of life as he had once looked. The devil's eyes. Lily wheezed and choked for air against her oldest son's grasp, his strong fingers digging into her neck. She knew that if he didn't kill her, it would leave marks.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" Harry spoke sitting up from his bed, careful not to sit on the sandwich beside him "We meet again,"

Lily didn't respond, nor could she. Her legs slowly gave out and she fell to her knees, face turning red and tears streaming from her face. He hands weakly pulled at his fingers hoping to somehow gain a breath of air.

"For five years you caused me heart ache and yet here you are, hoping to rekindle a relationship with me... I'm trying to think of a reason not to snap your fucking neck, to tell the truth, I can't think of one." Harry snarled keeping a tight hold on her neck.

Lily's vision started to fade in and out, "P...pl-ease" she struggled to say.

Suddenly, Lily felt herself be thrown to the floor and gasped for air. Rubbing her neck, she winced as a knee pushed into her lower back and a hand grasped her red hair forcing her face against the stone floor.

"Your such a fool" Harry stated, voice full of scorn. His hands patted around her waist, ass, thighs, inner thigh, sides, and even brushed her breasts until it found her willow, ten and one forth inch wand. "Do you know what I could do to you here, especially now that I have your wand?"

Lily was scared, Harry touched all over her body in search for her wand. He touched places that no son should ever touch his mother. She felt like crying as he slowly touched close to her maidenhood but felt relieved as he didn't go any closer. She braved the rest of his pat down, making small almost unnoticeable whines as he touched private areas.

Removing his knee from her back, the first thing Harry did was transfigure his shirt into a black hooded jacket, which he proceeded to zip up.

Lily laid there, afraid to move. She felt that if he saw her move that he would harm her again. She was starting to regret even coming down here, but her motherly side wouldn't allow her wayward baby to go hungry, after all he had been locked up in this Godforsaken cellar for a long time.

Harry examined the wand in his hand and gave it a few test waves before snorting and tossing it to the floor beside Lily, "If nothing else I thank you for the coat," he said sarcastically, since it was her wand that did the transfiguration. "Now get up and get out, I don't feel like listening to your excuses"

Lily slowly took her wand and stood before leaving the cell and walking up the steps. Reaching the third one her ears picked up the sound of his voice, "Thanks for the sandwich too." She let a small smile flash across her face, maybe there was hope.

----------XXX----------

_1:00_

Around an hour after lunch, Tonks arrived and shuddered at the thought of being near that man. She had just arrived at the orders headquarters and learned that the Death hand AKA the Dark Heir had been captured and locked up in the cellar. She still had nightmares about him so the thought of him being close made her nerves stand on end.

"Welcome back Tonks" greeted the gruff voice of Moody as he walked passed her and out the door

"Hey Moody" she said with a small wave.

She continued to the kitchen and passed by the cellar door, Shuddering at the feeling she got from it. So wrapped up in her thoughts, Tonks never noticed the figure creeping from the shadows.

Tonks went into the kitchen and smiled as she found a covered plate with her name on it from Molly, she was such a kind woman. There was also a note stating that they had left to see the final match at the world cup and asking her to keep the cellar door locked using her locking charms.

She didn't like it but decided that as long as she didn't have to talk or look at him it would be fine.

Sitting at the table with her back to the wall, Tonks warmed her food with a quick warming charm but cursed as her elbow knocked over the salt shaker.

Placing her wand on the table and bending down, tonks grabbed it and sat back up as if nothing had happened.

"You know, some would consider that bad luck"

She jerked up and came face to face with a smirking Harry.

"Hi" he said with a grin.

Tonks reached for her wand but stopped as the tip of her wand pressed against her forehead, "You know... most Aurors have charms and runes placed on their wand to keep anyone from using them... I take it that your a desk jockey, Ms. Tonks."

"How do you... who are you?" She asked, mental images of her previous encounter with the Death Hand reeling through her mind.

Harry removed the wand from her face and twirled it in her fingers, "I'm hurt, but I guess it's to be expected... after all, the last time we met I held a gun to your back and killed your partner"

Tonks' eyes widened, "You... your..."

Harry laughed, "Crow, At your service... Oh and don't bother trying to use that little pendent around your neck"

Tonks' stare slowly hardened, "Alex... you killed him,"

Harry scoffed, "I've killed many people, he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. If he hadn't followed you, both you and him would have lived. I never planned on killing him but I had to escape. Molesting you was just a way to rile him up."

Tonks went red with rage, how dare he push Alex's death off as if nothing had happened. With a yell, she launched herself across the table, intent on murder. She never knew what hit her. Seconds later, the pink haired girl winced as a strong hand pushed her face into the table.

"You want to know something about me? I'm great at fucking with people, both mentally and sexually." Harry spoke standing and picking Tonks' untouched silverware up. The fork and spoon clattered on the table but he held the knife menacingly.

"With this knife I could do many things... end your life, slowly torture you, strip you of your clothing... many things," he said coldly.

Snatching her head up, he grinned as a line of blood dripped from her nose. "You must be spending too much time around these Gryffindors... you foolishly tried to attack me even when I held your wand to your head. Maybe that's why you work a desk." He mussed wrapping his other arm around her neck, placing the flat end of the blade to her neck.

"Now... I'm going to be leaving this place and will be holding on to your wand, don't worry you'll get it back later in the mail. But before I go... Legilimens."

Tonks cried out as flashes of her life went through her mind, the prick wasn't gentle as he knocked her mental shields down with the grace of a wreaking ball. Finally, her memories of Order meetings flashed through her mind.

'Hmm, so it was Snape.' he thought before saying "Obliviate" causing the memory of his mental probing to be wiped from her mind.

Removing his hand from her neck, Harry muttered the Langlock spell, causing her tongue to stick to the roof of her mouth and then the Levicorpus spell which made her float into the air and hang by her ankle.

"MMMM" Tonks yelled, kicking her free leg around.

Harry muttered the Leg-locker Curse and smirked before planting a kiss right on her lips, "Locomotor Tonks" he said pulling away and making Tonks start floating around the kitchen.

"I'd love to hang around Tonks but I have to be going. Hang in there, someone will find you... I hope" Harry laughed before walking away, tossing the wand over his shoulder.

Tonks yelled in rage and embarrassment, unable to move and floating around the kitchen in circles.

Leaning back around the corner Harry whispered a quick spell to keep the blood from rushing to her head before leaving again.

Harry wondered around the house for a few minutes and grinned as he went into a guest room that had 'Prongs' on the door. It seemed that James had Lily had stayed here for a while and left something vary valuable there.

----------XXX----------

_2:30_

Sirius Black and his childhood friend Remus landed outside the floo system fireplace... well Remus did, Sirius with his sore foot stumbled into an armchair.

"I told you that putting this chair was a good idea." He said with a grin.

Remus sighed but nonetheless agreed before reaching out and helping Sirius to his feet. "Man, I can't believe that Harry was Crow, one of our godsons." he said.

Sirius agreed, even though he was technically Eric's godfather, the moment he was beaten by an angry werewolf for not caring seemed to jump start his feelings. He wasn't mad at Remus for breaking his arms either but inwardly agreed that he had deserved it. After that, he then joined Remus in his quest to find Harry... that was years ago.

"Yeah but that stuff you said that he had told you about your werewolf side, do you think it'll work?"

Remus smiled sadly, "I hope so... when he told me I thought that he was trying to trick me, but now that I think about it... it really makes sense."

The pair walked into the kitchen to see an interesting sight.

"HAHAHAhahaha" Sirius bull-horned, "Hiya Nym, how's it hanging?"

Tonks' face reddened as did her hair before she started sputtering in rage. She had been there for an hour and a half and when they come to relive her of her guard duty, they laugh at her misfortune.

Remus, being the kinder and more mature of the two pulled his wand and canceled out the leg locker, Levicorpus, and Locomotor spells then gently lowered her to the ground.

"Tonks what happened?"He asked gaining a "Are you dumb' look from the girl. "Oh, right..." muttering a counter curse, Tonks found that her tongue could now move.

Before they could speak, Tonks cried out for the first time in a hour (And a half), "HE ESCAPED!!!"

----------XXX----------

While Tonks was being rescued, Harry was sipping drinks and telling some bullshit story while he leaned back on a chair, "I love her but she just wont trust me... and you know what she had the nerve to say to me? That I smell like I been at a titty-bar, so the fuck what."

Music started thumping and a large chested blond wearing a two piece bikini crawled into his lap, "Aww you poor thing... want another dance?"

"Yes please" He said folding out a ten.

The seductive blond took the ten and hooked it in her bikini top before she started moving her hips against him.

Harry watched the older woman and started to wonder when the order would finally realize that he had escaped. He had already sent Voldemort a letter telling him that Snape was the spy and not to kill him yet but to keep him in the dark. He had also explained that he would also be shipped to Hogwarts and that he had them believing that he was a confused child... that was if they managed to recapture him.

"You know... we also offer 'special' services to some customers" the blond whispered in a heavy voice.

Harry blinked, 'wow I didn't even do anything' he thought in surprise,

He agreed and the busty blond hauled him to his feet and pulled him away to a more... private area.

----------XXX----------

Harry was slightly annoyed that he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Order lackeys. It had been at least another two hours since the blond whore had taken him to the back room where he showed her the best time ever and she gave him the best blow job he ever had. Becky, the blond, was now sleeping on the small bed behind him with a pleasured grin on her face.

(Yes, Becky as in the song)

Getting redressed, Harry pulled out a large stack of cash and left the girl a extremely nice tip before disappearing from the room with a pop.

----------XXX----------

Harry reappeared in an alleyway near a muggle clothing shop and frowned at his clothing, sure it was fine in privet and comfortable to wear, but he was on a shopping spree and decided that he would need a new suit... or five.

Walking out of the alley, Harry walked into the store and started shopping for some bad ass looking suits and one grand later, walked out wearing a pair of black slacks with a matching coat and shiny black shoes. Under his coat he had on a clean white button up shirt tucked in and a green tie around his neck. He had also found a white scarf that matched perfectly and wore that over his shoulders. Last but not least was a black fedora with a white stripe and a pair of tight leather gloves.

Buttoning the two buttons on the coat, Harry nodded to the cashier and walked out onto the streets. The muggles around gave him a wide berth as he passed them and he didn't blame them, he looked just like a high ranked mafia enforcer and if you looked at his job with Voldemort, he guessed that was about right.

"Hey that's some nice clothes you got there, must have cost you a fortune" A voice called.

Harry turned and saw a group of dirty looking street bike thugs standing on a street corner with their leader wearing a leather jacket.

"Why don't you share some of that cash with us" he said holding out his hand while the others grinned and nodded.

Harry sneered, "Get fucked," He said looking at all five of them with narrowed eyes.

"What'd you say" Snarled the guy, "Let's teach this snobby prick a lesson, get 'em"

_Two minutes later..._

"Sorry about the window Miss" Harry apologized.

The woman brushed his apology off with a wave of the hand, "No no, it's quite aright. They've been scaring most of my customers away and tried to make me pay protection" she said glaring at the thug who was still laying in a heap onto of the broken glass.

The group of thugs had been desamated, each were beaten and bloody. One had been thrown through the window, another had his face slammed into the wall, the third got his face pounded in, and finally the leader was beaten, stripped of his clothing, and had the key to his street bike stolen by Harry.

Tipping his hat to the woman, Harry walked out jingling the keys in his hand and looked for the bike it belonged to. Passing one, he frowned and kicked it over before doing the same to another until he came to a green one with white strips, if worked. (It is any 1996 street bike you want it to be)

Stepping on it Harry banished his hat after making sure the coast was clear and started the engine. Harry revved it a few times and held the front break to start spinning around in a circle before bolting down the road at high speed.

Harry road around for a few minutes and slid to a stop near a tunnel, 'Mortuus can you hear me?' he called through his mental link.

'Yes Master' came the obedient reply.

'Bring me blue bag in my closet and make sure you keep hidden incase a muggle comes by when you pop in' Harry ordered.

After a few minutes a nearly silent pop echoed behind a tree and Mortuus poked his head out, "Here you go master, anything else?"

Harry tossed a shrunken bag to the house elf from his pocket, "Take those and hang them with my clothing if you will, but wait for these too." He said walking behind a tree with his duffle bag in hand.

After a minute, Harry tossed a bundle of clothing to Mortuus who expertly caught it and walked out dressed in blue cargo pants, a white shirt along with a holster that wrapped around his shoulders, and a leather jacket that matched the boots on his feet.

"That was quick" Mortuus said in awe.

Harry shrugged, "It's easy to undress quickly but after some practice you can get dressed just as fast," he spoke, "A skill that has saved me from many awkward moments with muggle girls... older girls... my god, I'm a man-slut..." Harry cried in horror.

"No I believe the term your looking for is 'stud', most believe that a male with many partners are to be gods among man, mostly males believe that. But females with many partners are called sluts, whores... and well you get the idea." Mortuus said.

"..." Harry looked at the smiling elf and blinked, "Have you been on my laptop again?" he asked.

Mortuus grinned and nodded his head like a dopey bobble head doll.

"You little basterd if you've been getting memberships to those porn sites again i'll have Flinky and Tinky remove your other nut." Harry said with a dark glint.

Mortuus waved his arms in defense, "No Master no, I learned my lesson." he cried covering his precious.

Harry glared for a second and reached into his bag to pull out a .45 Chinese Mauser fitted hold extra bullets. On the side was a maltese cross surrounded by engravings. "Good because I would have gave you another hole to shit from if it had been my credit card you used" he spoke pulling the slide back and pushing a line of rounds into the opening at the top.

Harry slid the weapon into his holster under his arm and smiled at Mortuus, who shivered at the sight. After the final three items were removed, another spare wand, his med. case, and the smallest satellite phone available, he tossed the empty bag to Mortuus and waved him away. "Tell Voldemort to inform Lucius that the ministry has confiscated my pistol and that I would make it worth wile for him to have it returned." He said before walking to his new bike and mounting it.

Mortuus nodded and was gone with a pop.

Harry revved up his bike and followed suit never noticing the black SUV following from far behind him

----------XXX----------

In the SUV a pair of men and a woman watched with sharp yet terrified eyes.

"Ivan call Kirill," the woman ordered, putting a pair of binoculars down.

"Yes ma'am" the passenger said pulling out a phone.

"Is that really him, Ms. Tatyana?" the driver asked with wide eyes as the bike got further and further away.

The woman nodded from behind them, "Yes Yakov, I'm sure of it. That magic my sensors picked up and the gun he just had proves it"

Yakov shuttered, "But... he died three years ago, killing that monster Eduard Kozyar for the USSR"

Tatiana frowned sadly, "Apparently... he's not as dead as he led us to believe."

"Ma'am, Kirill has informed the President and has ordered us to find out where he lives and if possible capture him" Ivan reported only to have the phone snatched from his grasp.

"Sir are you insane? With all due respect, if we are seem kidnapping him, if we could even overpower him, it would be political suicide... Yes but... sir please... understood."

Tatyana closed the phone silently, "Follow him"

The two males wordlessly followed her orders and sped down the road trying to catch up with their target.

Tatyana was a 29 year-old woman with slightly pale skin, black hair pulled into a short ponytail, and gray eyes. But despite her cold and serious features, she was actually a kind and gentle woman who was well liked among her fellow workers. She was a special agent for the Russian Ministry of Magic sent to investigate rumors from England.

One such rumor was of a powerful wizard that matched the description of a notorious assassin that did a few jobs for them but disappeared and was presumed dead in a massive explosion. The only things they had of him was his magic signature, MO (Method of Operations), and the gun he used. Said gun was a legendary senate weapon only useable by the ones it chose, said to poison any who try to forcibly take it.

It was called the Condemned soul, said to have been made from the bones of six hundred and sixty six demons and named to mock the angels. Is said that it had been remade from a huge sword to a number of other weapons until it reached Grindlewald who in-turn, had it melted down and remade into a mauser which was his personal weapon until his death. After that it had disappeared for years only to turn up in the hands of an assassin known as Crow for the strange mask he wore at the time.

Back to the weapon, It was also said to have a 'brother'. Said to have been made by the angels to go against it. But it was only a myth, no other reports, rumors, or even stories about it.

"FUCK"

The woman sat up straight and braced herself as the SUV skidded to a stop. "The fuck is wrong with you... oh" She demanded only to stop as she noticed something. The road was jammed with vehicles, all honking the horns while some screamed from their windows.

They had lost him.

----------XXX----------

Harry drove between cars at a moderate speed, blowing by angry drivers and honking cars. His coat flapped in the wind showing off the heat strapped under his arm. He hadn't noticed it before but now it was stronger, he was being followed. Ever since he entered the city three presences had been following him, most likely flying under a invisibility cloak.

Smirking, he hit the gas and instantly went from 30 to near 80 passed the cars using his magic to keep balanced and from hitting the cars.

Small bursts of magic proved his suspicions that his tails were flying and he glanced into the mirror to see slight distortions in the air.

The chase was on but this time he was the fox chased by the hounds, to bad for them, he was just as clever as a fox.

----------XXX----------

Tonks sighed as Molly fretted over her, treating her like a child how got their first cut. Dumbledore had given her his usual 'I'm not mad at you' look and Sirius was poking at her about the newly named Harry Potter, AKA Crow, getting her with a prank that even he wouldn't have thought of.

It had been a few hours since they had returned and Dumbledore had sent out many people to try and track him down.

"Come on Nym, tell them what happened" Sirius said with a grin.

Molly nodded, "Yes dear it would be better to get it off your chest" she said softly. Around her, the Potter's, minus Eric. Molly, Remus, and Sirius nodded.

When Dumbledore had agreed, Tonks sighed again. "Fine, but don't interrupt me... When I came in, Moody was leaving. After I said 'hi' I went to the kitchen and warmed my plate up with a warming charm and was about to eat when I knocked the salt over and onto the floor. I laid my wand down and bent over to get it, when I sat back up he was sitting at the table with my wand pointed at my face. I didn't know who he was at first so when he taunted me and said my name he laughed and messed with me about not remembering him when... when he was the one that killed Alex."

Everyone said quietly and listened to the metamorph retell her story and Sirius was starting to regret picking now.

"I got mad and he started to tell me the reason why he had killed him and stated that it wasn't his fault the Alex got killed. Said that if he had stayed to make sure Donald was ok, he wouldn't have had to kill him so he could escape. I got so angry that he was justifying Alex's death that I tried to attack him... a lot of good that did, he slammed my face into the table before I could even yell. He took my knife off the table and taunted me that he could easily kill me if he wanted but used my wand to hang me up in the air by my ankles then used the spell to glue a persons tongue to the roof of their mouth to keep me from yelling. When I started kicking he used the leg-locker curse and then... kissed me before pulling away, laughing."

Everyone had wide-eyes. To Dumbledore, it seemed like Harry was attracted to Tonks and planned on using her to get to him.

"After that he used that spell used to move objects around and somehow made it move me around the kitchen in circles. I don't know what he did then, he just told me that he'd love to hang around but couldn't-" (Sirius snickered)"- then told me to hang in there-" (Sirius shook hard trying not to laugh) "-and that someone would find me sooner or later"

Suddenly the mirror in Dumbledore's robes beeped, he pulled it out and frowned as the screen was broken on the other side.

"Dumbles, Dumbles, Dumbles" came the voice form the other side, "Sorry about the broken screen, I would've loved to speak face to face"

Dumbledore frowned at the name, "Who are you and how did you get Mundungus' mirror." he demanded.

"Poor old man... not you Dumbles, but Dung here. He seems to be getting the ass end of the deal a lot around here. First of all he gets branded, then you send him after me with one Ms... Jones and Mr... ah if if isn't Charlie Weasley. Anyway, you send those three after me to try and catch me. Why do you send them after me when they could vary well die."

"Charlie!?!" Molly cried, "What did you do to my-" Dumbledore silenced her.

"Harry, how ever did you get out" Dumbledore asked kindly only for Harry to scoff.

"Your prison cell isn't that strong it was child's play to escape, but your trying to change the subject" Harry's voice echoed.

"Because I don't think you'll do it" Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I believe that inside, you dislike harming other people but do it because of some misguided belief that it is the only thing you can do"

Harry's voice didn't replie, but on the inside he was cheering at the foolishness of the goat sucker. "It's the only thing I know how to do." he said quitly. "I was always told that a life is only valuable if it was useful and that if I followed orders, I would always have a place at his side."

The whole group watched and listened with bated breath as the three lives hung in the balance.

"He lied Harry, all life is valuable, yours, mine, everyones is. He's just using you."

Harrys coughed on the other side of the line and small red dots splattered on the broken screen. "I don't mind... because he keeps the pain away"

"Harry he's not the best person to pour you emotions onto" Dumbledore said making everyone blanch.

Harry laughed softly, "I meant the physical pain, I've been in pain ever since I was 11, some magical sickness, that the medics were amazed at how bad the case is. He's the only on who gives me the potion to stop the pain, do you know how bad it was to be locked in your cell when it hit"

----------XXX----------

Harry sat on his bike under an old overpass near the river while the unconscious bodys of Charlie and Dung laid tied up, blindfolded, gagged, and inside a dumpster. Under his feet was the unconscious form of a black-haired woman with rosy cheeks named Hestia Jones. Harry had a large grin as he gulped down his potion.

"Why don't you just come back Harry and we came fix this." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry held the mirror away and cleared his throat, "No... no, I need to think... just leave me alone" he said in a childish, confused tone before throwing the mirror into the wall and shuddering it. He laughed to himself and stepped off of his bike and bent down to Hestia. He didn't know why but he had a thing for older women and since she was could be extremely useful he planned on using her... in more than one way.

Ripping her rope top apart, Harry ripped her Phoenix pendent off and threw it in the water. before going over her body and checking for any more weapons, trackers, portkeys...ect. Finding none, Harry lifted her up he shouldered her body before grabbing his bike and disappearing in the night.

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------

Preview

Hestia Jones woke with a start and glanced around, she was in a cell, cold cell. Shivering, she gasped and noticed that the only clothing she had was her panties and bra.

"Where am I?" she questioned, covering herself up to the best of her ability.

A cold chuckle reached her ears and she spun around to see the smirking face of Harry Potter in a pair of pants and a tanktop showing off muscles and a few scars. "Your in my... temporary lair." he answered walking closer.

"What are you going to do to me" she asked fearfully as he seemed to fade passed the bars and walk closer to her.

He hummed as she pushed back against the bars of her small cell and smirked. "Your a nice looking woman and meet my standards perfectly, so I'm going to use you to relieve myself" he said gaining a terrifying smirk.

"Wh-wha..." she stuttered.

Harry sighed in annoyance before grabbing her and throwing the to the floor where he straddled her, "I said it in a kind...er way and I guess your too dumb to understand, so let me rephrase that... I'm going to rape you... over and over again" he said slowly.

Tears weiled up in the older woman's eyes "Why?" she cried as he unsnapped her bra and slid his hand under her panties.

Harry grinned and used his magic to alter his voice, unknowingly changing his face as well.

Hestia froze at his face, Black tribal marks covered his face in a demonic fashion and his eyes were deep red with slits, **"Why not?" **then he laughed...

----------XXX----------

I have chose to make Harry a true monster

Also, I still haven't decided on the Lily thing but please check out the results and soon I'll place another poll up.


	13. Chapter 13: Learning of Past Mistakes

Dark Assassin or Dark Lord?

_Chapter 13: Learning of Yout Past Mistake_

-I Own Nothing-

_----------_XXX----------

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Parsletongue"_

----------XXX----------

-Quick Warnings-

EvilHarry

StrongHarry

Nice(er)Voldemort.

Strong possibility of being HarryxHarem

----------X----------

(I want to make something clear, to those who complained about my spelling, I wrote my last chapter late at night and then I went back and fixed what I could right. To those who were against rape I urge you to shut the hell up complaining, if I wanted Harry to rape anyone, he would've already. Now, those who complained about me changing Harry in every chapter I wish to inform you that he has been hiding his true self and has slowly been revealing it. Finally, the complaints about Harry being a monster has been ignored, it is my story and I wanted him to be evil as hell, he's not going to be some ten foot hulking monster, I just meant that he'll have little morals or care for human life.)

----------XXX----------

I thank you for the helpful reviews if it wasn't for you all, I would've quit a long time ago.

Hestia Jones woke with a start and glanced around, she was in a cell, cold cell. Shivering, she gasped and noticed that the only clothing she had was her panties and bra.

"Where am I?" she questioned, covering herself up to the best of her ability.

A cold chuckle reached her ears and she spun around to see the smirking face of Harry Potter in a pair of pants and a tank top showing off muscles and a few scars. "Your in my... temporary lair." he answered walking closer.

"What are you going to do to me" she asked fearfully as he seemed to fade passed the bars and walk closer to her.

He hummed as she pushed back against the bars of her small cell and smirked. "Your a nice looking woman and meet my standards perfectly, so I'm going to use you to relieve myself" he said gaining a terrorizing smirk.

"Wh-what..." she stuttered.

Harry sighed in annoyance before grabbing her and throwing the to the floor where he straddled her, "I said it in a kind way and I guess your too dumb to understand, so let me rephrase that... I'm going to rape you... over and over again" he said slowly.

Tears welled up in the older woman's eyes "Why?" she cried as he unsnapped her bra and slid his hand under her panties.

Harry grinned and used his magic to alter his voice, unknowingly changing his face as well.

Hestia froze at his face, Black tribal marks covered his face in a demonic fashion and his eyes were deep red with slits, **"Why not?" **then he laughed...

----------XXX----------

Harry laughed as Hestia curled up in a ball weeping in the corner, dressed in her shirt and pants. He hadn't been gentle with her in using his dragon to create a whole new level of illusion around her. If he had cared at all he might have felt sorry for the woman, after all, to her she had been a inch away from being raped in his illusion.

The best way to explain would be to imagine a dream where you felt yourself being hurt but you couldn't clinch your eyes and wake up. So to her, she felt herself be touched and fondled. She felt her panties be removed and be used to tie her hands. She felt herself be forced to bend over as he fingered her and felt the fear as he nearly penetrated.

It all seemed so real... until he pulled away and disappeared, followed by the cell walls.

Hestia sobbed in the corner of the room... by now she had figured out that the whole experience had been a hoax to scare her, and it had worked. The largest universal fear of almost all women had been used against her and it had worked like a charm.

Harry walked over to the woman and squatted down beside her. "Listen here, what you saw was a fraction of my power, what you felt could've continued for hours. I took pity on you for blindly following that old man who sent you after me knowing good and well that I could kill you." Harry spoke. "I don't like the concept of rape but it is a powerful weapon that causes fear."

Hestia flinched as she felt his breath on her neck. "Please... don't hurt me" she begged, sniffing as she pushed herself harder against the wall.

Harry sighed and stood up straight before walking over to one of the twin beds in his hotel room. His Eternal dragon had made her believe that she was in some dark prison when she was really in the corner of some cheap hotel room charmed to block any magic sensors, repel muggles and a few other small charms.

Waving his wand, the small firm twin mattress was transfigured into a softer one while the sheets were replaced with cleaner ones. Harry threw himself down on the bed with a groan and watched the woman from the corner of his eye. "There's a reason I have two beds here, when your finished wiping your tears, feel free to sleep there. But word of warning, don't try to escape." He warned with a yawn, "You wont like the results"

----------XXX----------

Dumbledore, like many others, held his breath as a team of search aurors combed the river floor. Mundungus and Charlie were safe and were now at Hogwarts being checked over by the head nurse. The surprise call they received from Harry really shook them up, after using the Phoenix pendents to locate them, everyone portkeyed to the spot only arrive under a old overpass.

After some searching, they had found Dung and Charlie tied and gagged in a rusty mold covered dumpster, much to Molly's horror. Unable to find Hestia, they used a locator spell and were lead to the river, much to their horror.

Dumbledore silently berated himself for provoking Harry, saying that he wouldn't kill anybody. He thought that if he had kept his mouth shut, Harry wouldn't have thrown her into the river muggle mafia style to prove him wrong.

"I got something" called one of the wizards searching the river with special equipment.

Making his way over, Dumbledore and the remaining members of the order watched as he used a summoning spell to bring the object to the surface. As the object came closer to the surface, his face fell as the magical signature of the pendent got closer. Expecting the worst, he waited with a heavy heart as they pulled what he thought to be the dead body of Hestia Jones, drowned in the cold river, unable to fight back as she was dumped. He only hoped that she wasn't awake as she sank to the dark depths, or that she was already dead before then.

"Got it" the man said pulling a rotten tree branch from the water.

Dumbledore sighed as until a small twinkle caught his eye, tangled in the small twigs was the pendent.

Hestia wasn't there...

----------XXX----------

_The next morning... 7:00_

Harry yawned as he enjoyed his breakfast and listened to the 'hi tech' wizarding radio. It had finally become a hit with most of the young generation since it played music by the latest bands and sometimes a tidbit of news here and there.

His prisoner was still sleeping in her bed, he wasn't worried that she would escaped thanks to a metal band around her wrist that kept her from leaving the area without permission. Beside her bed, sitting on the bedside table was small trey with a plate of food and a cup of coffee for her.

Biting into his pancakes, Harry tried to plan his next move, he had already made them doubt that he was a cold-blooded killer but now he needed some proof that he was in conflict with himself. A small murmur from Hestia caught his attention.

"Perfect" he muttered. After all, Dumbledore wouldn't mind if he borrowed his pawn for a while, would he?

The only problem was his previous actions using the Eternal dragon, Hestia was petrified of him and would need to have her memory replaced, He couldn't replace memories sadly, but wiping memories was well within his skill range.

Then was the problem of how to make her believe that he was breaking down, Faking a Psychotic breakdown could work, some panic attacks, hearing voices, crying for her not to hurt him... maybe a few faked flashbacks and he would have her about to cry in pity.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, Harry twirled it and smirked, 'Time to go to work' he thought

----------XXX----------

Hestia awoke with a gasp, her memory reeling. She groaned as the side of her head throbbed and sat up. Her memory was cloudy and she couldn't remember how she got there. The she froze, 'Potter!'

Looking around like a madwoman, Hestlia's eyes widened as she took in the condition of the room. Fist sized holes littered the walls, the bed beside hers was overturned. The cheap picture frames depicting flowers and other little objects were now shattered, glass all over the floor below the ruined pictures.

"My God" she whispered only to hear a small wimper-like moan.

Turning towards the source, she was shocked to find Harry Potter, AKA Crow... one of the most dangerous, if not 'THE' most dangerous man in the world, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, hands clinched to his head whimpering in pain. She found it ironic and slightly frightening to see such a powerful man like this, But then she had to remind herself, he wasn't a man, he was still a child by law.

"It hurts..." she heard him say.

Her heart went out to him, he had obviously never had the childhood that he needed. His take on right and wrong had to be severely underdeveloped. Most children learned that from a young age and... well the Dark lord wasn't the best such things from.

She hadn't been fully unconscious earlier and had heard most of the headmasters speech, even in her dazed state, she had heard the confusion and stress in the boys voice.

"Leave me alone..." he murmured holding his head tighter.

'Oh no' she thought, Hestia had taken a few courses in medicine before and he was displaying the symptoms of a breakdown. Due to the nature of the room and him hearing voices she concluded that it had been a Psychotic breakdown.

Rolling off the bed, Hestia quickly made her way over to him only to have him scream at her, pleading for her not to hurt him. "Please Harry calm down." she asked.

"Get AWAY" He screamed, blasting her back with a pulse of raw magic.

The room seemed to bend with his magic and the furniture started to be effected, bending, shrinking, expanding... just like transfiguration. Unknown to her, Harry was wandlessly and wordlessly transfiguring the furniture to scare her. Her bed transfigured into a wooden golem that soon took a swipe at her.

She fell back and scurried away, finding her wand on the floor near the door, she took it and bolted from the room, intent on getting the boy some help.

----------XXX----------

"Well... that went well" Harry muttered knocking fists with the golem who then saluted to him. Harry sat back down and snorted as the wooden golem fooled around. the only thing about a animation spell was that you never knew just how some things would act. When he was practicing on a small wooden doll, he had been shocked to see it lay down and act like it was asleep.

This one however started to do the robot and then moon walk around the room, at least it waited until Hestia was running for help.

----------XXX----------

Hestia burst through the fireplace floo in Sirius' home and landed in a armchair with a look of grim confusion on her face.

Hearing the woman land in the living room, Molly came to investigate, "Hestia? How... What happened?" Molly asked rushing over to help her.

"Where's Dumbledore?" She questioned, ignoring Molly's question.

As if he was summoned, said old person exited the floo right behind her, managing to keep his balance. "Hestia!" he called in surprise. "What happened to you?"

Hestia whirled around, "I don't know but Harry took me with with. I woke up in a hotel room a while ago." she answered.

"Well what happened to Harry, was he there?"

Hestia nodded slowly at Dumbledore's question, "Yeah... but something happened, For some reason he tore the room apart and, if I'm right, he had a psychotic breakdown. He wouldn't let me get close to him and... I don't know how to explain it, his magic transfigured the bed into a golem and them animated it to portkey him"

Dumbledore's eyes widened before putting on a grim look, "Where? We must find him before he causes himself anymore harm."

----------XXX----------

"What happened to him Albus?" Asked Madam Pomfery, the head and only nurse at Hogwarts as she checked over the sleeping young man. She had just finished restocking her shelves after last nights hectic events when her door swung open and in walked the Headmaster and Remus Lupin, levitating Harry Potter behind them. She had nothing against the young by as she shared Molly's view about him.

Albus looked everyone of his hundred plus years, making it look like he was saddened by the state of the boy, "He's suffering from some extreme mental trauma, can you help with it?"

The healer glanced at the young man then to the Headmaster, "Mind healing isn't my strong point but I'll see what I can do." she said drawing her wand and casting multiple spells to help the boys mind.

After what seemed like hours, Pomfrey sighed, "The extent of damage to his mind is far too great for me to risk fixing, you'll need a professional mind healer. You see, from what I got told me that his mind it like a rune circle missing the one that keeps it stable. Without that, his mind shut down on itself causing this." she stated motioning to the seemingly comatose boy.

The doors to the infirmary opened and in walked Hestia.

"Is something wrong dear?" the healer asked seeing the woman walk in with a tired look in her eyes.

Hestia didn't know why but she felt like she needed to be here to make sure the missing Potter was ok. "No, I'm fine... it's just that, I was worried about him and Albus would need someone to make sure no one tired anything"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Thank you for volunteering Hestia" he said, thinking that now no one would be angry at him for having them guard the infirmary.

Turning back to the healer, Dumbledore looked bettween her and Harry "Call in the best mind healer possible, don't worry about the cost, also, Harry said something about a magical sickness, can you check him out please"

----------XXX----------

Dumbledore walked back into his office and sat at his desk before slinging the papers and other little objects onto the floor, "How could I have missed it" he cried in anger,

The portrets all hauled ass out tf the room in fear of being damaged in anyway.

Dumbledore had taken a moment before to probe into Harry's mind and even though he couldn't get much, what what he saw explained everything. "No wonderEric never showed any promise, Harry was the one he marked... he is the real Boy-Who-Lived... oh god"

_To be continued..._

----------XXX----------


End file.
